Bye, Bye, Love Traducción
by Minako Uzumaki
Summary: Una dormida Serena bajo el hechizo de Hypnotica piensa sobre su relación con Darien. Y cuando él la rechaza después de que el hechizo se rompe, es el colmo. Si, esta es otra historia Serena/No-Darien-o-Seiya, aunque Rini todavía está por aquí. Inspirada
1. Prólogo

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Chibikan

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

N/T: Hola, esta es mi primera traducción, así que no sean malos. Este fic tiene 26 capítulos, aunque los del final son algo más largos, y como yo no soy muy buena en traducción, no me queda otra más que pedirles paciencia. Intentaré subir un capitulo a la semana, aunque a partir de septiembre eso será problemático.

Si ven algún fallo en mi traducción, acepto críticas y correcciones, en la traducción, no me busques la ortografía que se mis fallos, aunque peco de perezosa.

**Prólogo:**

Serena estaba muy consciente de su situación mientras colgaba en el profundo vacío. Pensó que probablemente era lo que se conoce como el mundo de los sueños o tal vez fue lo que la gente normalmente ve antes de morir. Unos cuantos pensamientos después, decidió que sí, que debía de ser la segunda opción. Esto debe de ser como antes de morir. Podía sentir su energía siendo drenada. Sorprendentemente, encontró que no estaba necesariamente loca. Después de todo, si Darien ya no estaba enamorado de ella, entonces ella no tenía por qué vivir. No podía haber vida sin su amado Darien.

¿Estás segura de eso?" vino una suave voz misteriosa. "¿Estás realmente dispuesta a dejarlo todo por lo que este Darien te ha hecho?"

Serena miró a su alrededor. "¿Quién anda ahí?"

"No importa quién soy yo. Lo que importa es que estás dispuesta a renunciar a tu propia vida por un hombre que claramente te ha hecho mal."

"No", protestó Serena. "No me hizo mal. Obviamente, yo no soy lo suficientemente buena. Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar caer dormida. Yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a Rini. Soy una quejica, una estúpida mocosa. Es culpa mía. Me dejó porque no soy lo suficientemente buena. "

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pobre niña. Es ÉL quien no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Tienes un gran corazón, amable y cariñoso. Te has dado a tí misma a cada paso. Alojaste al conejo y compartiste tu cama. Diste amistad a tres chicas solitarias que más tarde resultaron ser tus más grandes amigas. Has hecho tanto por él y ellas. Estuviste a punto de MORIR para salvarlo, le seguiste a la muerte hace mil años. Te enfrentaste a tus mayores temores por él y sin embargo él no te aprecia. Él te dejó sin dar siquiera una razón. ¡ÉL es quien no TE merece! "

Serena dejó que las palabras de esta entidad misteriosa penetraran en ella, y las lágrimas a raudales cayeron por sus mejillas. La entidad estaba en lo cierto. Y lo que más dolía es que no había escuchado cualquiera de estas verdades de sus amigas. Todos ellos habían insinuado que era culpa suya que él la hubiera dejado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder a la entidad, un calor llenó su cuerpo. Oyó voces, las voces de sus amigas. Y sintió una presión contra de sus labios. Darien! Se dio cuenta. "Él... él me ama..." le dijo a la misteriosa entidad, sintiendo felicidad en su corazón por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Hija, antes de llevarlo de regreso, recuerda lo que te he dicho. No necesitas a alguien que te utiliza como un yo-yo. Necesitas a alguien que te trate bien, y si quieres seguir mi consejo, pronto conocerás a alguien. "

Serena permitió que estas palabras la golpearan justo cuando sintió el hechizo desaparecer. Abrió los ojos para ver a su precioso príncipe mirándola a los ojos con preocupación y amor en sí mismo.

"Tuxedo Mask…"

Apenas registró todo lo que sucedió después. Todo lo que importaba era que Darien la amaba otra vez. Ella lo hizo volver. Y cuando ese terrible androide se volvió polvo ella le volvió toda su atención.

Ella esperaba que él la abrazara contra él, la besaba de nuevo. Pero en cambio se quedó allí torpemente, "Sailor Moon... Me alegro de que estés bien ... otra vez lo hiciste muy bien".

Sailor Moon dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante ", Darién, yo sólo sabía, sabía que aún me amabas."

Tuxedo Mask arrastró los pies, "Pero... Serena ... yo no te amo."

El corazón de Sailor Moon corazón dio un vuelco. "Pero ¿cómo puedo creer eso cuando me salvaste otra vez?"

"Esa es otra historia, es mi trabajo protegerte." Tuxedo Mask sacó una hermosa rosa roja. "Nuestro amor es como una rosa. Hermosa cuando está en flor, pero no durará para siempre." tan pronto como dijo eso aplastó a la rosa, permitiendo que los pétalos fueran dispersados por el viento.

Serena se encontró recordando lo que la entidad en su sueño le había dicho.

"no necesitas a alguien que te utilice como un yo-yo".

Serena se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto había tenido razón la voz, "Sailor Mercury, por favor cubre las orejas de Rini. Estoy a punto de decir algo que no debería oír. Tuxedo Mask por otro lado." ella miró al hombre enmascarado frente a ella en cuanto Mercurio, cubrió obediente los oídos de la niña.

Tuxedo Mask de repente se encontró a si mismo deseando haberse marchado como era su intención. No le gustaba la repentina frialdad en los ojos de su princesa. "Ummm".

"Estoy a punto de decir algo que nunca pensé que tendría que decir, Tuxedo Mask, pero es necesario decirlo. ¡Vete al infierno!" casi gritó. "¡Vete al infierno! Bien, dices que no me quieres más, ¡pues muy bien! ¡Estoy tan HECHA como tú! ¡Yo no necesito a alguien que me utilice como un yo-yo! Necesito y me merezco a alguien que me trate bien. Por desgracia, no pareces ser tú. ¡Así que adiós y buena suerte! "Finalmente hecho se dio vuelta y pisó fuera, sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que había estado antes de ese día. La voz estaba en lo cierto. Ella no necesitaba a Darién. _(N/T: no se a ustedes, yo siempre he oído que no hay que hacer caso a voces desconocidas sonando en nuestras cabezas; conciencia no incluida)._

N/A: Sí, Serena finalmente le dijo que fuera. Y sí, era necesario. Ella era tonta por esperar por él. El verdadero amor, yo digo que eso es una tontería, porque obviamente él no era un hombre que la respetaba como mujer, como persona y como futura esposa. La veía como una niña que no podía defenderse. Podría al menos haberle tratado de decirle sobre los sueños, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, hizo todo lo posible para alejarla. Él la maltrataba y ningún hombre vale la pena para soportar eso. No hay ningún chico que valga la pena y te haga llorar y el que lo valga no te hará llorar.


	2. C1: Siguiendo Adelante

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Chibikan

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

**Capítulo 1: Siguiendo Adelante**

En su dormitorio, después de haber sido informada de que Rini se quedaría con Raye esa noche, Serena se sentía muy bien sobre los eventos de la noche cuando se metió en la cama. Ella pensó que iba a terminar siendo una bola de lágrimas de nuevo. Después de decirle a Darien de esa manera, ella sabía que había terminado, realmente terminado, todo entre ellos. En cambio, se sentía ligera, como si una pesada mochila hubiera sido retirada de ella. Ella descubrió que podía respirar con más facilidad y se sentía en paz con su decisión.

"¿Serena?" Luna pregunto, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana. "¿qué quisiste decir que antes? realmente vas a renunciar a Darien?"

Serena asintió: "Sí Luna. Ha dejado bien claro que él no me quiere. No voy a perder más tiempo detrás de él."

"Pero Serena, no sé por qué está haciendo lo que está haciendo, pero sé que todavía te ama. Él vino a salvarte, ¿no?" presionado Luna. "¿Él es tu destino?"

"No, no lo es Luna. Tal vez el aún me quiere, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que, si ese es el caso, entonces él espera que yo que espere por él hasta que su cabeza este bien puesta. El me ama cuando estamos a vida o muerte, pero en cualquier otro momento, no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo. "señaló Serena. "Él no me respeta Luna, y yo necesito un hombre que me respete. Necesito alguien que me trate bien. Merezco mucho más Luna." Serena miró a los ojos del gato, su implorando a su guardiana que entendiera. "Si yo continuaba tratando de traerlo de vuelta, lo único que iba a hacer era terminar más deprimida. Él únicamente seguía haciéndome daño."

Luna suspiró. Ella había querido animar a Serena a volver con Darien, para mantenerse tras él, pero ella sabía cuántas noches lloró Serena hasta quedarse dormida. Ella sabía que el dolor que sufría Serena cada vez que Tuxedo Mask aparecía para salvarla, siempre rompiendo las esperanzas brevemente resucitadas cada vez que regresaba a ella. "Muy bien, Serena, entiendo lo que estás diciendo. Tienes razón, mereces algo mejor que lo que Darien te ha estado dando. Y yo sé que encontrarás al más adecuado para ti, con el tiempo. Tal vez fue un pensamiento tonto que su corazón iba a ser exactamente el mismo que fue hace mil años, o que iba a ser el mismo tipo de hombre que era entonces". Inusualmente a su forma de ser, Luna acarició la cara de Serena, su manera de dar un muy necesario abrazo de apoyo. "Ahora, vete a dormir Serena. Tienes que ir a la escuela mañana".

Serena reposó la cabeza en la almohada y se deslizó en el sueño más tranquilo que había tenido en las últimas semanas.

Mientras tanto...

"Su Alteza, las cosas han ido justo como lo habíamos planeado. La conocida como Sailor Moon ha roto con su futuro rey para siempre", declaró un hombre encapuchado con su bola de cristal en la mano.

En su trono, un hombre alto, de pelo corto de plata se sentó, girando una copa de su vino favorito. "Perfecto. La siguiente fase de este plan se iniciará mañana. Dile a Rubeus y a las hermanas que se retiren y se abstengan de cualquier nuevo ataque. Cualquier cosa por el estilo podría poner en peligro este plan".

El hombre sabio sonrió por debajo de la capucha: "Sí, Príncipe Diamante. Como desees. Pronto el Reino Futuro será nuestro para tomarlo." Sin decir una palabra, el hechicero desapareció de su lugar ante el príncipe.

El Príncipe Diamante miró adelante, a una figura holográfica de absoluta belleza. "Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Y te quiero."

N/A: Ahora sabéis la trama general, más o menos. Me pregunto qué clase de hombre sabio trama insidiosa tiene el Hombre Sabio bajo la manga.

N/T: Gracias por alertas y favoritos. Y sobre todo gracias a _Pepeka W_ por su comentario


	3. C2: Nuevos Vecinos

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Chibikan

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

N/T: He estado mirando tanto lo de Pottermore que ha sido un milagro que me acordara de publicar lo de esta semana…

**Capítulo 2: nuevos vecinos**

Serena volvió a casa alegre el día siguiente. Ami y Lita había entendido la decisión de Serena y la apoyaron. ("Sí, Serena y ahora tal vez seas capaz de concentrarte en tus estudios. "Si yo hubiera pensado que no estarías loca, yo lo habría aplastado").

"Mamá, papá, Rini, Sammy," llamó Serena a través de la casa, "estoy en casa."

"Yea", fue la voz aguda de la pequeñita Rini, seguido del sonido de aplausos. Bueno, eso fue raro. ¿Ella estaba realmente aplaudiendo porque Serena estaba en casa? Serena lo dudaba claramente. "¡Hazlo otra vez, por favor!"

Serena entró en la sala de estar. Los padres de Serena, Sammy y Rini estaban sentados en el sofá viendo a un hombre joven, posiblemente, sólo unos pocos años más joven que Darién, con atención.

"Muy bien", el joven, "Observar atentamente" En su mano tenía un largo pañuelo azul.

Serena se acercó al sillón y se sentó. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Oh Serena", dijo sonriendo la señora Tsukino. "Estos son nuestros nuevos vecinos, Erik Sage y su abuelo, Samuel Sage." ella hizo un gesto a un hombre mayor en silla de ruedas sentado a la izquierda del sofá.

Rini burbujeó", Erik puede hacer magia, ¡mira!"

Eric, tenía el pelo rubio platino cayendo en su la cara de marfil, libre de imperfecciones. Una camiseta negra abotonada hasta arriba, acentuada por sus pantalones negros. En la solapa de la parte superior, destacaba un lirio blanco. Él sonrió a Serena e hizo una bola con el pañuelo. Caminando hacia ella, colocó el puño con la bufanda a sólo unas pulgadas de su rostro. "¿Le importaría soplar en el pañuelo, por favor?" pidió él.

Serena se sonrojó, pero sopló y quedo boquiabierta cuando, con un estallido, un lirio hermoso, como el que él llevaba en la solapa, apareció en su mano. "Wow", suspiró ella.

"Para ti", ofreció.

Sin palabras, Serena tomó el lirio.

Si no les importa que lo diga, señor y señora Tsukino," Tomó su mano vacía en la suya y se la llevó a sus labios: «Su hija es tan bella como la diosa Afrodita misma. Más aún, incluso Afrodita habría sentido envidia de su belleza. "

La cara de Serena se puso roja de vergüenza, "N... no... No soy... umm..."

Rini se rió y señaló: "Serena y Erik sentado en un árbol..."

"B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E", continuó Sammy.

Serena se levantó de un salto a la vez que lo hacían Rini y Sammy salían corriendo por la puerta. "OOO ¡VOLVER AQUÍ MOCOSOS!"

"Ahora Serena, cálmate", pidió la señora Tsukino a su hija mientras el señor Tsukino estaba tratando de pensar en una respuesta a un chico que acaba de conocer que estaba, obviamente, interesado en Serena.

Erik escuchó como la familia bromeó e intercambió una mirada con su "abuelo". Las cosas iban a la perfección.


	4. C3

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Chibikan

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

**Capítulo 3**

En cuanto Serena se calmó, hecho un vistazo al reloj. "oh, mama, tengo que irme"

"¿Ir a dónde Serena?" pregunto Ellen, "tenemos compañía"

"si, lo sé, lo siento, pero... uhm, Prometí a Raye que iría después de la escuela, necesita mi ayuda en el templo, y después va a ayudarme con mi tarea" Serena pensó rápidamente. Calculo que con la mentira de la tarea lo conseguiría.

Erik también miro el reloj "está bien, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que ir a la biblioteca a investigar, además mi abuelo debería tomar pronto su medicación. ¿Cierto, abuelo? "

Samuel asintió con la cabeza con naturalidad "si, en realidad, fue muy amable por su parte dejarnos pasar, pero es hora de que nos vayamos. Erik, ¿sabes el camino a la biblioteca? "

Erik se rio nerviosamente "de hecho, no. por no hablar de que tengo una pésima orientación. Me pierdo en el camino al baño. "

Ellen sonrió "Serena, porque no le muestras el camino a la biblioteca, ya que te pilla de camino"

"Y yo también iré, así puedes encontrar el camino de vuelta cuando termines" se ofreció Rini "además me gusta ir a la biblioteca, puedo ir, tía Ellen, por favor"

Ellen se echó a reír "muy bien Rini, pero ten cuidado y haz caso a lo que te digan"

Serena suspiro en silencio, aceptando lo que ya parecían haber decidido por ella

Los tres partieron juntos. Rini ya había tomado la mano de Erik, con la exuberancia de la niña que era

"Así que, Erik, ¿de dónde son ustedes?" le pregunto Serena

"Oh, somos de Canadá. Sin embargo, mi abuelo oyó que en Japón hay muchos magos dispuestos a tomar aprendices. Y yo siempre he querido ser un mago, así que nos mudamos aquí. "respondió Erik "he estado practicando la magia desde niño y soy bueno, pero necesito un entrenamiento apropiado"

"wow, eso es genial, apuesto a que vas a ser un mago increíble algún día"

"y cuando lo sea, quizás tu serias mu pequeño y lindo asistente" le susurro suavemente

Serena se sonrojo profundamente "yo, tu asistente, ha, ha...ah!" grito mientras se golpeaba contra algo duro y firme frente a ella, haciéndola caer. Levanto la vista "buenas tardes, sr. chiba" saludo con dureza mientras se ponía de pie

Darién le dirigió una mirada extraña, como si no pudiera entender porque estaba siendo tan fría con el de repente "Serena... " miró hacia el nuevo hombre a su lado "uhm... quien es este"

"este hombre es mi cita, acaso tengo que hablarte de todos mis amigos. " se despidió Serena, caminando con la nariz hacia arriba.

Rini hizo una mueca. Esto no iba a ser bonito." uhmm, Erik, ¿por qué no nos adelantamos a la biblioteca? no creo que queramos ver esto"

Erik le lanzo una sonrisa de satisfacción al hombre de pelo negro, pero permitió que el conejito lo arrastrara adelante

Inmediatamente las manos de Darién se convirtieron en puños y agarro a Serena ·"espera, Serena. Todo lo que pregunte es quien es"

"Y no creo que sea asunto tuyo. Después de todo, soy una mujer libre ahora. Libre de tener amigos y salir con quien yo quiera. "sin decir otra palabra Serena siguió su camino dejando a Darién en shock.

Más tarde...

"Serena, estas segura de que quieres terminar con Darién. " le preguntó Minako por quinta vez, a pesar del apoyo de Ami y Lita, Mina era una amante de los finales felices y el destino "quiero decir, él es tu príncipe"

Las cinco estaban sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa de Raye; pasteles, patatas fritas y demás comida chatarra amontonada ante Serena. Es evidente que sus amigas pensaron que necesitaba animarse. No podían estar más lejos de la verdad "realmente

Si Mina. Todo lo que Darién me ha dado es dolor, necesito a alguien que me trate con respeto. "respondió ella. "Lo único que lamento es no haberlo hecho antes. Si él no me quiere, quien lo necesita no puedo ser perfecta, pero soy bonita y divertida. Puede que no sea súper inteligente, diablos, puedo no ser inteligente en absoluto. Pero el sabia en lo q que se estaba metiendo cuando me conoció. Es su propia perdida. A la única a quien voy a pedir disculpas es a Raye"

Raye la miro "a mí, ¿por qué?" estaba confundida

"él te gustaba, pero le diste el alto para que pudiéramos estar juntos. Ahora lo he dejado junto con tu regalo

"de ninguna manera lo hiciste, " le dijo Raye " Darién se hizo eso a sí mismo. Pensar que él podría ser como una migaja de pan. No te preocupes, estoy de tu lado"

Era el turno de Serena de estar confundida "en serio

"si, Darién cruzo la línea cuando rompió con usted así. Tú lo has dicho, él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando te conoció. Y tú eres inteligente Serena, todos te queremos tal y como eres. Raye abrazo a su amiga. Puede que no te lo diga lo suficiente, y puedo regañarte mucho, especialmente cuando llegas tarde o consigues otro suspenso, pero es solo porque me preocupo mucho por ti y sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor"

Serena miró hacia abajo. "Pero... tu nunca dijiste eso. Siempre me pareció que pensabas que era culpa mía que te dejó."

"Eso es porque nosotras sabíamos que no nos escuchabas, Serena, incluso si te lo decíamos". Respondió Raye. "necesitas aprender por tu cuenta. Darién no te merece y la próxima vez que le vea, voy a darle un pedazo de mi mente."

Serena sintió que sus lágrimas empezaban a caer. "Oh Raye..." volvió abrazar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto...

"Por lo tanto, pequeña Rini, ¿quién era ese tipo?" Erik preguntó a la niña al salir de la biblioteca con una bolsa de libros. Rini había estado bastante sorprendida, pensaba que solo a Ami le gustaba leer tanto.

"Ese era Darién." respondió. "Él y Serena estaban saliendo, pero últimamente ha estado muy mal con ella. Es decir, yo no he sido mucho mejor, pero tengo una excusa, sólo soy una niña pequeña."

Erik frunció el ceño. "¿Él ha sido qué?" repitió como loro. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Rini se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Ella siempre decía lo mucho que lo ama y él lo decía de vuelta. Incluso aunque yo me burlo de ella por él, fingiendo que lo quería demasiado, sabía que la amaba y que no hacía nada tomándole el pelo. ... Pero un día, poco después de empezar a vivir con mi tía y tío, el sólo dejó de ir a su alrededor. Y cuando ella se encontraba con él, él se comportaba frío y malo." Se frotó los ojos. "Ayer, incluso trajo a otra chica a su alrededor, actuando como ella so fuera su nueva novia SABIENDO que iba a hacerle daño. Yo pensaba que sería un gran padre... yo deseaba que pudiera ser mi papá. No novio como siempre le dije a Serena. Le estaba tomando el pelo. Realmente me habría gustado que pudiera ser como mi papá, ya que no he visto al mío desde hace mucho tiempo." Las lágrimas asomaron a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para mantenerlas alejadas. "Pero si le hace eso a Serena, alguien que lo ama tanto, no quiero pensar en él de esa manera. ¡Es sólo un duende!" _(N/T: no encontré traducción mejor ^^U)_ Rini se preguntó por qué le estaba diciendo a Erik todo esto. Acababa de conocerlo hoy. ¿Por qué estaba derramando sus entrañas, diciéndole cosas que nunca le había dicho a Sailor Moon, diablos que nunca le había dicho a la misma Serena?

La cara de Erik se convirtió en un oscuro ceño fruncido. "Ahora, ahora, niña." Erik se arrodilló y la envolvió en sus brazos con suavidad, frotándole la espalda mientras ella lloraba. "Va a estar bien. Por lo que vimos hoy, he entendido que ella ya vio a través de sus juegos y está lista para seguir adelante. Ella estará bien. Ahora vamos tu casa, okay."

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Diamante regresó a la casa que él y el Sabio había creado para su misión...

El asistente arrugado apareció ante él. "El Príncipe Diamante. Nuestra actuación fue sin duda excelente. Prácticamente han que la familia de salir a comer fuera de nuestras manos."

Diamante asintió con la cabeza. "Ciertamente tengo una clara ventaja sobre ese patético humano. Tengo la intención de recibir las bendiciones de sus padres por una cosa. Por otra parte, parece que ya ha sido demasiado cruel con ella. Está claro que no la merece. Tengo la intención de hacerle ver que nunca tendrá otra oportunidad para hacerle daño otra vez y quiero que sea lo suficientemente castigado".

Los ojos del hombre sabio se fruncieron. De lo que había visto en el futuro, el Rey era un buen marido de la Reina. Él había visto en su pasado, con su magia, que estaban teniendo problemas en este momento. Lo había atribuido a las típicas polainas de amantes y había optado por cogerlas y utilizarlas para su ventaja. Pero, al parecer, las cosas no eran tan color de rosa como había pensado. ¿Cómo afectaría eso sus planes? "¿Qué debería hacer con Diamante? ¿Echar el aceite caliente o mantenerlo?"

"Descubre por qué la ha estado tratando de esta manera y trabaja con eso." Diamante respondió. "Él tiene que saber exactamente lo que ha perdido". Oh, sí, el karma era bueno.


	5. C4: Darien

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Chibikan

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

N/A: Yo sé que en el original, ni el Sabio, ni Diamante sabían quién era Sailor Moon o los demás cuando estaban en formas civiles, pero en esta versión, lo hacen. El Sabio fue capaz de aprovechar el subconsciente de la inactiva Neo-Reina Serenity y vio sus recuerdos de su vida pasada como Serena. Como resultado, él vio lo que ella hubo sido o fue, a todos sus amigos, su familia, Darién, todo. Él podría destruir a todos ahora mismo, si quisiera, pero por ahora lo único que quiere a largo plazo es mantener a Diamante entretenido.

_N/T: ¡Sé que son cortos pero es que no podría traducir historias con capítulos más largos sin desmoralizarme! _

_Y gracias a los que han puesto esta historia en sus alertas, y especialmente a los que comentan._

_Respondiendo aquí al comentario de princessnerak (parece que tienes desactivado los mensajes privados U.U) me alegro que te guste y espero que la relación de Diamante y Serena llegue a tus expectativas_

**Capítulo 4: Darién**

Medianoche, justo el momento en que su presa se dormía profundamente. Ahora sería un buen momento para conseguir un pedazo de subconsciente. Al Hombre Sabio no le importaba si el hombre era un completo sinvergüenza, tampoco estaba haciendo esto por Diamante. Siempre estaba dispuesto a tomar medidas que puedan promover sus ambiciones más tarde.

En silencio, invisible, se teletransportó al pequeño apartamento. Como sospechaba, el hombre estaba profundamente dormido. Echó un vistazo alrededor. Una fotografía de él y la chica de Diamante estaba colocada en su mesa de noche. Un examen más detenido reveló una gran grieta en el cristal. "Hmmm..."

"Ohhh", se quejó el necio en su sueño. "Serena..."

El Hombre Sabio volvió su atención a él. Parecía estar soñando. "Ahora puedo caer en su subconsciente y encontrar la verdad detrás de sus acciones". Su bola de cristal brilló y pudo ver en sus sueños. "Hmm, parece ser una boda. Pero tengo la sensación de que esto es apenas la punta del iceberg".

"Oh Darién", suspiró el Dream-Serena amorosamente. "Finalmente, estamos casados, es como un cuento de hadas."

Dream-Darién se inclinó para besarla, pero en cuanto él se acercó, la tierra pareció derrumbarse bajo de ellos y Dream-Serena se desvaneció.

"Príncipe Darién, debe mantenerse alejado de la Princesa Serena o el mundo será destruido. He visto el futuro y SE la verdad. ¡Sabes que digo la verdad! ¡Aléjate de ella!"

Ah, es por eso, pensó el Sabio para sí mismo con una mueca cruel. Lo que estaba haciendo, fue por amor. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la niña a este conocimiento? Peor aún, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar él cuando se diera cuenta de cómo su "amorosa" acción le había costado tan caro? "Puedo trabajar con esto." Él se inclinó poco a poco su lado y colocó sus manos justo por encima de su cráneo. El sueño cambió lentamente.

Darién se paró frente a una iglesia. Gran música estaba tocando, él podría jurar que era una marcha nupcial. Miró a su alrededor. Pero si se trataba de una boda, él debería estar ahí. Después de todo, era su boda. Sí, es cierto. Era su boda, se le hizo tarde. Miró a su buen traje y corrió hacia el interior. "¡Estoy aquí, lo siento, estoy aquí!" gritó.

Toda la gente en las bancas se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Vio a las scouts prácticamente destrozarlo con sus ojos, desde sus posiciones al lado de la novia, su Serena. Y a su lado, quien era esa persona... Erik. "Serena..." dijo acercándose a ella. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Darién, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que no te acercaras a menos de tres metros de la boda." le espetó. "Déjalo antes de echarlo todo a perder."

"¿Cómo no voy a estar aquí? ¡Yo soy con quien se supone que te casas!" prácticamente se declaró.

Serena miró a Erik. "Darién, me dejaste hace tres años. Me dijiste que no me amabas. Yo no podía seguir esperando a que arreglaras tu mente. Amo a Erik, y voy a casarme con él. Ahora ¡Fuera! "

Al instante, Darién se encontraba fuera en una tormenta de nieve, buscando en una ventana escarchada. Dentro de la ventana, era una familia feliz mirando. Una joven madre con odangos rubia y un joven padre de platino de pelo sentado con tres hijos, uno de ellos una chica de pelo rosa chicle y dos chicos con el pelo como el padre. Un hermoso árbol de Navidad estaba en el brillo de fondo todo lo que con su luz alegre.

"No... Serena... ¡tú ibas a ser mi esposa! Ese debería ser yo contigo y nuestros hijos." él cayó de rodillas. "Serena... por qué..."

"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas, imbécil?" -dijo una voz en el aire. "Rompiste su corazón una y otra vez, sin ni siquiera una razón para ello. Le dijiste que no la amabas."

"Pero yo la quiero..." Darién protestó. "Tuve que romper con ella. Era la única manera de protegerla."

"¿No es una heroína competente? ¿Capaz de cuidar de sí misma y hacer sus propias decisiones con respecto a su seguridad?" preguntó la voz. "Si realmente la quieres, entonces ¿no deberías haber tenido el respeto suficiente por lo menos para explicarle acerca de tus sueños y decidir juntos qué hacer? La trataste como si no fuera mayor que el conejo malcriado. De hecho, trataste al estropeado conejito mucho mejor que a tu preciosa Serena. Su dulce princesa amorosa que se entregó a cada paso. Esa mujer valiente que se pone en peligro casi todas las noches y siempre se levanta, incluso cuando tu crueldad la arrastra hacia abajo. "Terminó la voz enojada.

Darién abrió la boca y miró hacia atrás en la ventana. La escena había cambiado. Estaba mirando una feroz batalla, con Sailor Moon luchando por sí misma, contra un gran monstruo tipo kraken.

"¿Te has parado a pensar que tal vez tu manera de protegerla podía hacer que ella pierda su gran voluntad de luchar?"

En ese momento, un tentáculo atravesó su pecho.

"¡SERENA!" Darién se sentó en su cama. Se agarró el pecho en la agonía. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. Una pesadilla peor que cualquiera de las que había tenido recientemente. Miró a sus manos. "Oh, dioses... Serena..." ¿Realmente la había estado tratando de la forma en que la voz dijo? ¿De verdad la trató como a un niño sin la capacidad de tomar sus propias decisiones? ¿Podía confiar en esa voz? Era diferente de la primera voz. Él siempre sintió como si de alguna manera conocía la primera voz, esta nueva era extraña para él. No pregunto si él lo sabía, ya sabía que no lo hacía.

"No puedes esperar que ella espere alrededor tuyo cuando lo único que le dices es que no la quieres." oyó a la voz en su cabeza, haciéndose eco de pared a pared. "Ella no va a esperar. ¿Quién sabe qué va a pasar?, pero lo que es seguro que sucederá es que la vas a perder."

Darién abrió la boca y miró la foto en su mesita de noche. "Serena..."

El Hombre Sabio sonrió al salir. Sabía que lo que le dijo al hombre lo sacudió una gran cantidad. Amaba a atormentar a los lamentables seres humanos. Las emociones eran lo mejor. Enviando una montaña rusa de la duda y odio a sí mismo. Incluso mantiene un registro por cada vez que se las arregló para llevar a alguien al suicidio. Por supuesto, causar que naciones enteras se destruyeran a sí mismas a través de la guerra o la revolución era casi igual de bueno. Recordó con alegría el día en que el zar ruso Nikolai Romanov y su familia habían sido asesinados por sus propios súbditos "leales". El día en que Adolf Hitler había condenado a miles a la muerte en campos de concentración. Cuando Luis XVI había sido decapitado junto a su reina, María Antonieta. Julio César es un gruñido, "Et tu Brute?" en Roma. Los gritos de la multitud: «¡Crucifícalo!" en Jerusalén. _(N/T: "disculpas" de la autora abajo. Y para los que os interese; para la historia de Romanov, pensad en el origen de la peli Disney Anastasia... estos de Disney tienen un don para hacer esos cambios, dios sabe lo mucho que prefiero su historia de la sirenita. Luis XVI, es por la revolución francesa, el Cesar fue matado por un sobrino, o alguien a quien consideraba así de cercano... y creo que no tengo que hablaros de Jesucristo y Hitler ¿verdad?)_ Todo había sido muy intoxicante, estimulante. "Ahora, vamos a ver cuánto mortal se hace esto." desapareció cacareando dentro de sí mismo.

Darién tomó su teléfono y marcó el número privado de Serena. Él sabía que ella estaría irritada porque él escogió despertarla, pero no podía esperar.

N/A: He logrado convertir Sailor Moon en una telenovela sí ^^. Y ninguno de los recuerdos del Sabio están destinados a ser una afrenta a cualquier religión. Yo personalmente soy un creyente de Cristo, un cristiano. La intención simplemente era para ilustrar cuánto tiempo ha estado existiendo, te darás cuenta de que traté de contar hacia atrás. Así que espero que nadie se ofenda.


	6. C5: La cosa más estúpida

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Ceara Ivory (antes Chibikan)

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

_N/T: Perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada, no sé como pero entre unas cosas y otras no pude subirlo. También lamento decir que a partir de la semana que viene subiré los capítulos menos frecuentemente, ya que durante el año universitario mi acceso a internet está muy restringido ToT_

**Capítulo 5: La cosa más estúpida **

Serena esperaba en el parque junto a la fuente. Ella ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto. ¿Por qué insistió tanto Darién en reunirnos aquí esta noche? Recordó todas las veces que había intentado llamarle, pidiéndole que pidiéndole que al menos hablara con ella, que le explicara porque le estaba haciendo esto a ella. Cada vez que llamaba él le decía simplemente que no había razón para hablar, su mente estaba hecha y eso fue todo. ¿No sería irónico que la misma razón por la que él la había llamado aquí fuera la misma razón por la cual ella había intentado llamarle? ¿Qué haría ella si esa fuera la razón?

"Serena" esa vieja y conocida voz la llamó mientras corría hacia ella. El parecía muy desaliñado, su pelo iba en todas direcciones y su ropa había sido puesta a toda prisa. Que no era del todo como él, lo sabía. "Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido."

"No sé si puedo decir lo mismo. Sin embargo, di lo que tengas que decir para que yo pueda llegar a casa." dijo con frialdad-. "Mi madre y mi padre se enfadarán si ellos me encuentran fuera a esta hora."

Él la tomó en sus brazos. "Serena, lo siento mucho. No me di cuenta lo que te estaba haciendo."

Serena lo alejo duramente. "¿No sabías lo que estabas haciendo? ¡Por supuesto que sabías lo que estabas haciendo! Sabías muy bien que me estabas rompiendo el corazón cada vez. Si eso es todo lo que quieres decir, me voy."

"Serena, por favor... sólo escúchame." le suplicó. "Tengo una buena razón de por qué lo hice."

Serena se detuvo y suspiró fuerte. "Bien, Darién." se sentó en el banco de piedra de la fuente. "Tienes cinco minutos".

Darién miró hacia abajo, tratando de pensar por dónde empezar. "No mucho después de Rini vino empecé a recibir estas visiones. Horribles visiones y pesadillas. Me dijeron que si seguíamos juntos, algo horrible iba a pasar, que ibas a morir." Él se miraba en las manos. "No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Te amo tanto. Tenía que protegerte, sin importar lo que costara."

"¡Querrás decir lo que nos costó, Darién!" Serena gritó. "¿Me quieres decir que todo está mierda, fue porque tuviste un mal sueño? ¿Tiene idea de lo estúpido que suena eso? Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado y he escuchado algunas cosas realmente estúpidas Darién, en su mayoría viniendo directamente de mi propia boca".

"No fue sólo un mal sueño. Fueron varios, noche tras noche. ¡No podía correr el riesgo de que estuvieran diciendo la verdad! ¡Tenía que protegerte!"

"¡NO! ¡Tú no...! Tú... tú..." Serena apretó los dientes.

"¡Eres imbécil!" la voz de Raye provenía de detrás de ellos.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta. Serena nunca había estado tan agradecida al ver a sus queridas amigas. Se acercaron a ella, tomando posición defensiva a su alrededor. Raye y Mina colocaron sus brazos alrededor de ella con comodidad.

"¡¿No se te ocurrió que nunca permitiríamos que le pasara nada a ella?" exigió Lita. "Ella es la princesa y nuestra líder y lo más importante, la amiga más cercana que cualquiera de nosotras ha tenido alguna vez. Nosotras la protegeríamos con nuestras vidas."

"Y todos nosotros sabemos que esos sueños podrían haber sido enviado por el enemigo. Tratando de alejarte la Serena. Ni siquiera nos dijiste nada al respecto, Darién". Añadió Ami. "¡Podríamos haber investigado el asunto en equipo!"

Mina le fulminó con la mirada: "No creo que él sepa incluso lo que la palabra equipo significa, Ami. Estás perdiendo el aliento. Está demasiado ocupado preocupándose por cómo todo le afecta a él, sólo a él. Prefiere desgarrarse en pedazos durante esto, en vez de sólo sentarse y hablar de ello. "

"No puedo creer que alguna vez deseé que pudieras ser mi novio." Raye se rompió. "Como puede ser, Darién, sólo dejé de quererte después de que descubrimos que Serena, como se suponía, era tu destino. Gracias por olvidar el sacrificio y todas las lágrimas que lloré hasta dormirme."

Serena sintió las lágrimas en ebullición por detrás de sus ojos. "Darién, vete. No tienes que protegerme más. Prefiero saber que puedo contar con que mis amigos estén allí para mí, para protegerme, que tener a alguien cuya mejor manera de protegerme es mentir y hacerme daño continuamente. Merezco más que eso. Valgo más que eso. "

Darién no podía ni hablar. Su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez y sus ojos sólo hablaban de confusión y angustia. Él no sabía qué hacer, salvo lo que ella le pedía. Se volvió con tristeza y se fue. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde, pero al parecer lo era. Sólo esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir a este terrible dolor en el pecho.

Dormida en la cama de Serena, Rini rodó. "Mamá... papá..." murmuró.

En sus sueños estaba jugando con su mamá, una diosa de mujer con unos largos odangos dorados y perfectos ojos azules; y su padre, un hombre real con el pelo oscuro y una disposición apacible.

"Pequeña Dama", su madre dijo su nombre con genuino amor.

Rini sonrió a su madre, su héroe en todos los sentidos. "Mamá..." ella se sumergió en el abrazo de su madre. Había echado de menos esto durante tanto tiempo.

"Nuestra preciosa niñita..." dijo el hombre, con tanto amor como la mujer. Pero Rini sólo bajó la mirada confusa.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -le preguntó. El hombre desapareció y otra cara apareció. Una que de pronto era muy familiar para ella, pero a la que no podía poner un nombre. "Papá..."

N/A: Sí, de hecho Rini será todavía una parte muy importante de esta historia. Darién realmente ha puesto su pie en ella por así decirlo. Y para aquellos de ustedes que no podían decirlo todavía, esto es todo entre Darién y Serena, al menos por ahora. ¿Quién sabe lo que el resto de la historia va a traer?


	7. C6: CaCambios

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Ceara Ivory

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

**Capítulo 6: Ca-Ca-Cambios **

Sailor Plutón, Guardiana de las Puertas del Tiempo, se encontraba de pie en su lugar tradicional. Estaba esperando a alguien. Una persona que había estado esperando que llegara a ella durante el último par de días.

"¡Plutón!" llegó la orden tan esperada en cuanto una figura real apareció. Sus ojos quemaban con fuego en ella y a través ella. "Explícame, ¿¡qué está pasando!"

"Por qué Endymion, ¿qué quieres decir?" -preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Endymion la fulminó con la mirada. "Todo ha cambiado. Serenity no es mi reina ya, la Pequeña Dama no es mi hija, y eso no es mi reino. Hay alguien en su vida que ha tomado todo de mí."

Sailor Plutón lo miró lastimosamente. "Oh Endymion, ¿no te acuerdas? Rompiste con Serenity en el siglo XX. Ninguna de nosotras supimos realmente por qué. Fue como un rayo caído del cielo. ¿Realmente no esperabas que ella te esperara por siempre? "

Endymion negó con la cabeza. "No, no. Eso no puede ser. Se suponía que iba a ser sólo una prueba, no se suponía que era. ¡No!"

"¿Qué prueba, Endymion?" Plutón arqueó una ceja. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Yo necesitaba probar el amor de mi yo pasado por Serena. Era necesario, tenía que hacerles saber lo que tenían en contra." explicó. "Le envié sueños donde le decía que se mantuviera alejado de ella, o de lo contrario la iban a matar y destruirían el mundo." cayó al suelo. "¿¡Qué he hecho!"

"Has destruido tu propio futuro, ¡eso es lo que hiciste!" Plutón lo amonestó. "Sabes muy bien que no deberías haber tenido ningún contacto con cualquier encarnación en el pasado. ¡Tú eres el mismo hombre ahora como entonces! ¡Estúpido y tonto! El kit del asunto es que, Endymion, ya se trate de un millar de años atrás, hace cien años, o mil en el futuro, no confías en nadie, y menos en ti mismo. Afrontas todo esto por tu cuenta. Y ahora, por lo que has hecho, las cosas han cambiado. Has perdido tu reino, tu princesa y tu futuro. No sé qué va a pasar contigo ahora. "

"Pero... ¿qué pasa con Rini? Si no me caso con Serenity, Rini no va a nacer." Endymion preguntó.

Plutón asintió con la cabeza. "No te preocupes por ella. La Reina Serenity y yo misma no vamos a dejar que la Pequeña Dama sea castigada por tu locura. Ella no va a nacer de ti, sino del hombre con quien se casará Serenity en el siglo XX. Y francamente, Endymion, trajiste esto sobre ti. Deberías haberlo sabido mejor. "

Endymion dio un puñetazo en el suelo nuboso. "¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no puedo permitir que esto suceda!, dime Plutón. Por favor, ayúdame a cambiar de nuevo."

"No puedo, Endymion. Es demasiado tarde".

"Pero yo la quiero..." Endymion se quejó, y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. "La necesito..."

"Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de ir y meterte." Plutón le dijo. "No siento lástima por ti Endymion. Quisiera poder. Pero... has hecho algo muy estúpido, y ahora tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias. Si quieres probar y cambiar las cosas ha como eran antes, puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta. No te puedo ayudar. Por lo que he visto, Serenity sería mucho más feliz con otra persona de todos modos. "

Siglo XX

Serena despertó a la mañana siguiente tomando una respiración más profunda de lo que podía recordar haber tomado durante mucho tiempo. Nunca podría haber imaginado el efecto de que, finalmente, renunciar a Darién tendría en ella. Ella había tenido tanto miedo de que si lo hacía, entonces todo acabaría de terminar para ella. Sólo que ahora sabía que con él fuera de sus hombros, todo parecía mucho más brillante y positivo para ella. Sabiendo que no iba a tener que seguir soportando su crueldad ya la hizo desear que llegara el nuevo día más fácilmente. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior.

"¡Hurra Serena! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡De verdad le dijiste fuera!" Lita la alababa, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Mina asintió: "Sí teníamos miedo de que hicieras algo estúpido y lo trajeras de regreso."

"Tenemos que celebrar estos, chicas." Añadió Raye. "Mañana, al mediodía, en el templo. Vamos a tener una gran fiesta."

"Y voy a hacer todas tus cosas favoritas, Serena". Lita le dijo.

"Y ni siquiera te haré hacer cualquier estudio". Terminó Ami, uniéndose al abrazo de grupo.

Incluso le dijeron que podía traer a sus nuevos vecinos. Realmente sólo querían una oportunidad para echar una ojeada a Erik, sobre todo porque les había dicho lo caliente que estaba. E invitando a Erik, sería de mala educación no incluir a su abuelo. No estaba del todo segura de lo que pensaba de ellos todavía, pero parecían bastante agradables. Se preguntó cuándo sería un buen momento para acercarse y preguntar.

Ella fue a su armario para conseguir la ropa cuando se dio cuenta de algo por el rabillo de sus ojos. Fuera de la ventana. Reprimió un suspiro de decepción. Darién. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Rini estaba jugando afuera con Luna-P cuando oyó sus familiares pasos. Habría reconocido esas pisadas en cualquier lugar. "Buenos días, Darién". Saludó cortésmente.

Darién frunció el ceño. Normalmente Rini estaría saltando sobre él, subiendo a su espalda con deleite. "Hola munchkin (N/T: creo que esto se traduce como chicle, que sería munch, o enano, según el traductor, o algo así o-o). ¿Me pregunto si Serena pudiera hablar?"

Rini negó con la cabeza. "No, Serena estaba todavía durmiendo cuando la vi por última vez. Pero yo sé que ella no quiere hablar con usted. Ella está enojada contigo."

"Lo sé munchkin. Cometí un error terrible, y estoy pagando por ello. Pero no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella todavía."

"Entonces, no deberías haberle hecho daño. Y no me llames munchkin más. No me gusta". Resopló Rini.

Darién suspiró. "Entonces, ¿y sí tu y yo vamos a hacer algo? ¿Quieres ir a por un helado en el parque? O tal vez lo que podríamos ir a Funland".

Rini negó con la cabeza. "No, gracias. Voy a esperar a que Serena se levante. Las chicas están de fiesta, y llamaron para invitarme también." miró tras Darién y su cara se iluminó. "¡Erik!" chilló dejando caer la pelota y corriendo hacia el recién llegado.

Erik sonrió y la recogió. "Buenos días, Pequeña Rini. ¿Está la bella Lady Serena despierta?"

"En realidad, lo está." Serena saludó como ella salió. "Buenos días Erik. Buenos días, Rini". Miró a Darién. "A ti también, supongo."

Darién frunció el ceño. "Serena, creo que deberíamos hablar. Solos."

"Creo que dije todo lo que tenía que decir anoche". Le espetó. "¡Vete a casa Darién! ¡Antes de que llame a mi padre!"

Eso fue una amenaza directa, y Darién lo sabía. Y él sabía que no quería tener nada que ver con Ken Tsukino. Era aterrador. Suspirando derrotado, se volvió y se fue sin una palabra de despedida. Todo el mundo parecía estar enojado con él ahora.

Satisfecho de que Darién estuviera fuera de vista y oído, Serena sonrió a Erik. "Me alegro de que te acercaras. Mis amigas quieren conocerte. Y a tu abuelo también. Están insistiendo en tener una gran fiesta."

"Oh, yo no quiero imponerme". Erik le dijo cortésmente. Interiormente, Diamante estaba aplaudiendo su actuación. Todo estaba funcionando magníficamente a su favor.

"Vamos, que en realidad sólo quieren tener la oportunidad de desmayarse sobre la forma en que estás guapo y darte la bienvenida al barrio. Y creo que tu abuelo se llevaría muy bien con el Sr. Hino, el abuelo de Raye." declaró Serena. "Le prometí que te traería. Si no lo hubiera hecho nunca iba a escuchar el final de la misma."

Erik sonrió, "En ese caso, cómo puedo rechazarlo. Voy a ir a decirle a mi abuelo que vamos a una fiesta." Puso a Rini abajo y agitó su pelo. "¿A qué hora tenemos que estar listos?"

"Raye dice que hay al mediodía." Serena respondió.

Le tomó la mano y la besó de una manera caballerosa. "Entonces saldremos a las once y media. Te recogeremos, bella princesa".

Serena negó con la cabeza en cuanto salió su descarado coqueteo. Miró a Erik. "Parece que te gusta más Erik que Darién ahora. ¿Por qué Rini? Yo pensaba que tú de todas las personas te volverías loca porque me deshice de él."

Rini se encogió de hombros. "No sé Serena. Simplemente no me parece bien estar cerca de él nunca más. No es lo mismo." miró hacia abajo. "¿Es mi culpa? Sé que comenzaron a pelear después de que llegué. ¿He hecho algo para que os pelearais?"

Serena recordó todas las veces que ella HABÍA culpado a Rini de los problemas que estaba teniendo con Darién. Sabía que había sido muy injusta y todo ello sólo había sido por los celos y sus propios sentimientos de insuficiencia. Se arrodilló ante Rini. "No, Rini. Siento haberte echado la culpa a ti. No era cierto, no te merecías eso. No eres más que una niña pequeña. Los problemas de Darién son su propio negocio." Serena quería abrazar a la niña ante ella, pero se contuvo.

Los labios de Rini temblaron y ella se lanzó al pecho de Serena. "Serena... Yo también lo siento. Me burlaba de ti y era mala contigo y hacía que tu mamá y tu papá se enojaran contigo. Lo siento." -exclamó ella.

Serena hizo lo único que podía pensar que hacer, y abrazó a la niña, frotándole la espalda con dulzura y dejándola llorar.

Diamante entró en el comedor de su "casa", riendo. "¡Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace años! Voy a tener a Serenity para mí mismo antes del final de la semana a este ritmo."

El Hombre Sabio miró a Diamante. "¿Y por qué dices eso, Príncipe Diamante?"

"Sus amigos están organizando una fiesta y quiere que vayamos. Principalmente yo, creo. Pero tú también." respondió Diamante. "Acepté la invitación para los dos. Se creerán completamente todo lo que salga de nuestras bocas de esta manera. Esto es tan fácil."

N/A: El capítulo 7 se incluye la reunión de las Inners con los Sages y la fiesta. Soy una tonta para las cosas suaves ^ ^.


	8. C7: Fiesta

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Ceara Ivory

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

N/A: Cuando estén sus disfraces sólo me referiré al Hombre Sabio y Diamante por sus alias. El Hombre Sabio = Samuel Sage, un rico hombre de negocios que ha criado a su nieto desde que sus padres murieron cuando aún era sólo un niño. Príncipe Diamante = Erik Sage, un aspirante a mago a la tierna edad de 18 años, interpreta el papel del nieto obediente, cuidando de su abuelo en silla de ruedas.

N/T: Lo siento, pero ya dije que cada vez me sería más difícil… quizás si mis padres decidan colocarme internet la cosa cambie pero… Digamos que subo esto por sentirme mejor conmigo misma (después de todo es mi cumple… aunque no lo celebre…)

**Capítulo 7: La Fiesta**

Erik empujó la silla de ruedas de su abuelo, queriendo estar seguro de tener el control sobre estas, en las calles llenas de gente. Serena y Rini iban a la cabeza, a un ritmo rápido.

"Es este camino", indicó ella las escaleras (y la rampa) hasta el santuario.

"Fue muy amable de parte de sus amigas invitarnos, Miss Serena", le dijo el señor Sage.

Serena se rió. "Bueno, yo les dije acerca de Erik y todas quieren conocerle. Y yo pensé que te gustaría tener a alguien más con quien hablar. El Abuelo de Raye podría ser una nueva compañía también".

Rini se deslizó al lado de Erik, "¿Puedo ayudar a empujar? La rampa es un poco empinada", dijo con una sonrisa.

Erik hizo suficiente espacio para que Rini sujetara la parte inferior de las barras. Este pequeño conejo era muy dulce, decidió. Y adorable.

"¡Oye Serena!" Chad la recibió mientras barría el camino. "¿Quiénes son tus amigos?"

Serena saludó con la mano en respuesta a su saludo. "Hola Chad. Se trata de Erik Sage, y su abuelo..."

"Samuel Sage", terminó el señor Sage.

Darién estaba sentado solo en el Crown Arcade and Cafe. Cualquier persona que lo viera sabría sólo por su postura que era completamente miserable. Él no había ordenado aún nada, no se atrevía a pedir nada. No tenía hambre o sed, o conocimiento de las necesidades físicas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de había ido a parar a allí para empezar. Pero allí estaba él, mirando fijamente a la mesa de cristal con la sensación de que su corazón podría derramarse por todas partes. Sólo sabía que su corazón se rompía. Era horrible.

"¿Darién?" Una voz cortó a través de su miseria. "Qué está mal compañero, te ves totalmente desanimado", dijo Andrew.

"No es nada, Andrew. No quiero hablar de eso", respondió Darién. Hablar de ello significaría reconocer que esto estaba sucediendo, y no era sólo una pesadilla.

Andrew miró por la ventana, "Sabes, Lizzie me dijo algo que pasó el otro día cuando la llevaste a su casa. Ella dijo que habías pasado a una bonita chica con inusuales coletas que parecía conocerte muy bien y sin embargo, dijiste que era 'un chica que apenas conocías'. Sucede que yo sé sólo de una niña con coletas así. ¿Qué está pasando contigo y Serena para que dijeras algo así? "

"Andrew es..."

"Darién, este es mi negocio. Tú y Serena son mis amigos". Dijo Andrew. "Y no me gusta ver a ninguno de los dos así. ¿Y ahora qué pasa?"

Darién suspiró y le dio una versión muy breve. Dejando aparte a Tuxedo Mask o al Príncipe de la Tierra, por supuesto. Pero le dijo acerca de las pesadillas.

Andrew se rascó la barbilla. "Bueno, vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Has tenido sueños que te dicen que si estabas con Serena, ella se vería perjudicada?"

Darién asintió con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que realmente sonaba. Había dejado que algunos malos sueños se interpusieran entre él y su princesa. Sonaba como un insistente niño de cinco años de edad, diciendo que el coco en su armario era real y saldría a comerle. "Fue estúpido, lo sé. Pero... las he estado teniendo todos los días durante unos meses y no me atreví a tomar el riesgo. La amo demasiado."

"Darién en realidad eso suena como si tuvieras miedo de hacerte daño a ti mismo", dijo Andrew. "Yo no soy psicólogo, pero como el camarero local," permíteme hacerte algunas observaciones. "Limpió el mostrador con un trapo y le dio una sonrisa sesgada con ironía. "Yo te conozco desde la escuela media, y sé las dificultades que enfrentas. Nada de esto puede ser fácil para ti porque no has aprendido a confiar en nadie, especialmente en ti mismo. Serena se acercó por un tiempo, pero con el tiempo el miedo a la ser herido de nuevo acabó llegando a ser demasiado y la apartaste, aunque realmente no querías. "

Darién se dio cuenta de que lo que Andrew dijo tenía mucho sentido. Él se pasó los dedos por su cabello alborotado con frustración, los ojos enfocados en un punto arbitrario ante él, "Y ahora es demasiado tarde", murmuró. "Ella se ha dado por vencido con nosotros. Traté de explicarle acerca de las pesadillas, pero eso sólo la enojaba más." Finalmente, miró a los ojos de su amigo. "Andrew, ¿y si la he perdido para siempre?"

Como Serena había predicho, sus amigas, salvo la más sutil Ami, estaban babeando totalmente sobre su nuevo vecino caliente. Ella no podía culparlos. Era muy lindo.

Podía ver al Sr. Sage por el rabillo del ojo. Él y el abuelo Hino ya estaban envueltos en una conversación sobre el templo.

Raye era la única que no entraba en la diversión. Ella estaba sentada fuera enviando miradas fulminantes a Erik. A veces cambiaba su mirada y deslumbraba con vehemencia al anciano en la silla de ruedas. Fue un milagro que no hubiera combustión espontánea.

Serena se sentó a su lado. "¿Que ocurre Raye? Dijiste que querías conocerlos".

"Serena", susurró Raye. "Creo que necesitamos ser muy, y me refiero a muy, cuidadosas con ellos. No sé por qué, pero estoy sintiendo un poco de energía seriamente negativas proveniente de los dos."

Serena sacudió la cabeza. "¿De ellos? Vamos, Raye. No estás diciendo realmente que piensas que son una amenaza. Me refiero, mira al sr. Sage. Él está en una silla de ruedas. ¿Qué va a hacer, correr sobre nosotros?"

Raye suspiró. "Bueno, tengo que admitir que lucen y actúan bastante inofensivo. Pero Serena, hemos sido quemadas muchas veces por ser tan impertinentes acerca de esto. Por favor, ten cuidado."

"Bien Raye." Serena estuvo de acuerdo. "Voy a tener cuidado alrededor de ellos, te lo prometo."

Rini comenzó a rebotar en la punta de sus pies. "¡Muéstrales tu magia Erik!" suplicó. "¡Muéstrasela, muéstrasela, por favor!" Ella lo miró con sus tristes ojos de cachorro.

Erik se rió. "Está bien. ¿Chicas, les gustaría ver un poco de magia?"

Raye miró sospechosamente a Serena. "¿Magia, qué tipo de magia?" dijo entre dientes, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Erik lo escuchara.

Erik se acercó, "¿Por qué estás tan preocupada, joven sacerdotisa? Ya veo, debe ser esto..." puso el dedo a unos pocos centímetros detrás de su oreja y comenzó a tirar de algo. Sacó un pañuelo azul, un pañuelo rojo, un pañuelo verde y una bufanda amarilla todas anudadas. "Puedo ver que puede resultar incómodo. Especialmente con..." subió la bufanda y la torció un poco con la mano. "Una paloma oculta en ellos". Una pequeña paloma de un blanco puro se sentó en su palma.

Serena se rió en la cara de Raye al ser el inconsciente asistente del mago. "Ese tipo," se rió Serena.

Todas las chicas aplaudieron e incluso Raye no pudo contener una sonrisa. Ver los trucos de magia a la vieja usanza, era refrescante, sobre todo después de la magia, menos benigna que habían encontrado, pero ella todavía no podía quitarse esa sensación. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoica, pero de cualquier manera, ella observaría a sus dos invitados muy de cerca, especialmente cuando estuvieran cerca de su princesa.

"Hey Damas", la voz del abuelo rompió su diversión. "Hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar con Serena. Aunque no puedo recordar su nombre." El anciano se echó a reír. "Me estoy haciendo viejo, supongo."

Serena suspiró. Sólo había un hombre que quisiera hablar con ella y sabía dónde estaba. Ella apostó que Rini había dejado escapar donde estarían.

Raye ya había levantado y fue hacia la puerta para mirar hacia fuera. "Darién Chiba, Serena no quiere verte y no eres bienvenidos aquí."

Darién llevaba un ramo de rosas en la mano. "Raye, por favor, tengo que hablar con ella. Cometí un error terrible, lo sé. Fui estúpido, fui un idiota, pero la amo."

"¡Eso no hace ninguna diferencia! La heriste, y no te vamos a dejar hacerlo más. Ahora vete, o le diré a Chad que te acompañe fuera del lugar." Raye se rompió.

Samuel y Erik sonrieron para sí mismos. Ese hombre estaba en un grave problema por los sonidos que les llegaban.

"No me iré hasta que me des la oportunidad de hablar con Serena". Darién se mantuvo firme.

"No hay nada más que decir Darién". Interrumpió Serena, de pie en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. "Dijiste que no me querías, así, que no vengas a cambiar de opinión justo después de que decidí seguir adelante". Detrás de ella había un extraño de pelo blanco.

Darién le ofreció las rosas. "Serena, por favor. Haré lo mejor, no te dañaré más. Me equivoqué, lo sé y lo siento. Por favor... te necesito."

Serena se tragó el nudo en la garganta. "No Darién, tengo un nuevo novio de todos modos." ella miró hacia atrás para ver Erik convenientemente allí. Él tenía una dulce expresión "preocupada" en su rostro.

"No, no..." Darién llamó su farol.

"Erik es realmente un tipo muy dulce, maravilloso, yo sé que él nunca va a hacerme daño." Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Serena se inclinó y besó inesperadamente al confiado rubio, en plena boca.

Erik no sabía qué hacer. No había esperado esto en absoluto. Sin pensarlo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella e hizo lo que tenía muchas ganas de hacer desde que podía recordar. Él le devolvió el beso con uno de los suyos, con pasión saboreando el sabor de sus labios.

Casi un minuto pasó antes de separarse. Serena miró a Darién como si dijera, "¿convencido?" Entrecortado, Darién perdió la sujeción de las rosas, enviándolas a la tierra en su sorpresa.

"Serena...". Ni siquiera sé qué decir a eso. ¿Cómo podía haberlo reemplazado tan rápidamente? "Serena...". Tenía la boca seca, su corazón sentía una puñalada en el núcleo. Derrotado, hizo lo único que podía hacer. Se fue, con pies de plomo con cada paso.

En el futuro, donde los habitantes apenas se acordaban de él, Endimión sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. Cayó de rodillas, agarrándose el pecho por el dolor. "Serenity... por favor..." suplicó interiormente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Fue estúpido, tan estúpido. Ni siquiera podía pensar en el motivo que lo había hecho en primer lugar. ¿Para probar la fuerza de su amor? Había conocido lo fuerte que su amor era, había sido. Todo lo que su pequeño truco había hecho era que Serenity fuera forzada a alejarse de él. Ahora estaba en los brazos de otro hombre, su propia hija le negó incluso a través de la sangre. Había perdido incluso su legítimo reino, ahora sólo recibió la mitad de la Tierra.

"¡Tengo que hacer algo al respecto!" declaró a nadie en particular mientras se sentaba en el trono del reconstruido Palacio Elíseos. Se acordó de haber despertado en ese palacio extraño no hace mucho tiempo, sin la menor idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Él debería haber estado en el Palacio de Cristal, preocupándose por el destino de su hermosa reina y la seguridad de su hija. "No, no puedo dejar que este sea mi destino. Nuestro destino".

Su frustración creció hasta el punto que sabía que debía recurrir a los únicos aliados que aún tenía. "Malachite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite, ¡necesito vuestra ayuda!" llamó al aire.

Al instante, sin siquiera una nube de humo o un ruido, los cuatro estaban delante de él. Malachite se arrodilló.

"¿Cómo podemos servirle señor?" -le preguntó, el portavoz de su pequeño grupo.

Endymion se levantó y señaló por la ventana hacia la dirección del Palacio de Cristal. "Usted ve esta imagen, el palacio allá, y nosotros aquí. Te puedo decir ahora que no es como debería ser. Serenity y yo estábamos destinados a casarnos y gobernar la Tierra juntos como marido y mujer, el rey y la reina. Pero las cosas han ido mal, muy mal. Un enemigo ha ido al pasado y ha provocado nuestra separación en el pasado. Si permitimos que esto continúe, me temo que nuestro planeta la tomará con nosotros, Serenity en última instancia, lo destruiría, y nuestro mundo estaría en las manos de un monstruo tiránico".

Malachite frunció el ceño. Por días su amo había estado quejándose sobre cómo las cosas no eran como deberían ser, insistiendo en que el debería ser el rey de toda la Tierra, no sólo la mitad, con Serenity como su esposa. "¿Qué quiere que hagamos Maestro?" A pesar de las reservas, el Shitennou vivía para servir a su rey.

"Sailor Plutón se niega a ayudar a cambiar las cosas para que vuelvan a la forma en que deberían ser, el enemigo parece haberle lavado el cerebro. Así que yo os envío a vosotros a mi propio pasado y vuestra misión es conseguir que Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba estén de nuevo juntos, cueste lo que cueste. "

Cuando se fue, Serena le susurró a Erik. "Lo siento, no sabía qué más hacérselo entender. Espero que no te ofendas ni nada".

Erik sacudió la cabeza, "No, no, no me siento ofendido, te lo aseguro. Puede darme un beso cada vez que quiera, doncella".

Raye agarró el brazo de Serena, "Si nos disculpas un minuto. Sólo un minuto". Ella arrastró a Serena a un rincón abandonado de la habitación. "¿Qué estabas haciendo? Acabo de pedirte que tenga cuidado con ellos ¡y vas y le besas! ¡Frente a Darién por el amor de Dios!"

"Lo siento Raye, pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que hacer algo para conseguir entrar en la cabeza del Darién". -protestó ella.

Raye abrazó a su amiga. "Oye, está bien, y creo que Darién finalmente recogió la pista. Pero en realidad Serena, apenas si conoces a ese tipo con todo y estás recuperándote de Darién. Una relación en este momento realmente no es la mejor idea para ti, ¿no te parece? "

"Supongo que no." Serena estuvo de acuerdo. "A pesar de que... Erik es un grandísimo besador". Ella tocó sus labios y miró en su dirección. Él estaba mirando de vuelta a ella con una mirada que no podía describir, pero que la hacía sentir luz y calor en el pecho.


	9. C8: Un Voto

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adios, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Ceara Ivory

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

N/T: Perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, me arreglaron el portátil a finales de febrero, pero justo empecé con las prácticas de hospital (que todavía sigo) y no pude ponerme, no tengo perdón, lo siento mucho, lo siento, por favor perdonadme, espero que alguna sigáis leyéndome por aquí…

Pero ya digo, sigo en prácticas, y después directa a los exámenes ToT aunque tengo unos capítulos más escritos ¿queréis que los suba todos los que tengo ya o voy poco a poco?

N/A: parece que va rápido para Erik y Serena, pero si lees el último capítulo de cerca sabrás que Serena sólo le dio un beso para hacer desaparecer a Darién. Funcionó, pero a Erik, quien es realmente Diamante, no le importa que ella sólo lo utilice, se está aprovechando de eso y ha decidido seguirla de forma más abierta.

**Capítulo 8: Un Voto**

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes. Erik no mencionó el beso durante el resto de la fiesta, pero sí pareció tomarlo como una invitación a acercarse a Serena.

Se fueron a casa en silencio general, sin nadie que supiera exactamente qué decir al otro. La única que tenía mucho que decir era Rini, que sólo charlaba sobre lo divertida que había estado la fiesta. En algún momento durante el lapso de tiempo que había llegado realmente a la mano de Serena, ella sola. Quería tomar la mano de Erik también, pero este tenía las manos ocupadas guiando la silla de ruedas de su abuelo.

"Serena", preguntó Rini cuando se acercaban a sus casas. "¿Es realmente Erik tu nuevo novio?"

El sr. Sage se rió profundamente ante su pregunta inocente. "Esa es una buena pregunta, conejito".

Serena se sonrojó, "Umm, Rini, Erik y su abuelo se acabaron de mudar ayer, así que ¿cómo puede ser posiblemente mi nuevo novio?, ¿eh?" Miró a Erik. "Siento lo de antes. Sólo actué por impulso."

"Y yo te dije que estaba perfectamente bien. Eres bienvenida a hacerlo de nuevo cuando quieras. De hecho, después de dejar a mi abuelo en casa, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, si estás dispuesta a esperarme fuera. "

Rini estaba confundida "¿Entonces por qué dijiste que lo era? No lo entiendo."

"Por la misma razón que Darién trató de hacerme creer que Lizzie era SU nueva novia." le dijo Serena. "Sólo espero que él capte la indirecta."

El sr. Sage se rió, "No te preocupes, hija. Estoy seguro de que lo hará, con el tiempo. Ningún hombre debe hacer daño a alguien a quien dice amar. Es condenable y Erik está más que dispuesto para protegerte de él en caso de que lo necesites. "

Ahora era el turno de Erik a ruborizarse. "Um, abuelo... me estás avergonzando. Ahh, aquí estamos, hogar, dulce hogar. Gracias por una tarde hermosa mi señora," miró a Rini, "pequeña Rini".

"Voy a estar esperando afuera como pediste, Erik," le dijo Serena. "Sólo déjame llevar a Rini al interior para que mamá pueda meterla en el baño."

Dentro de su casa, Diamante se rompió en reír. "Bueno... abuelo...", dijo con sarcasmo. "¿Cómo fue eso? Esta noche voy a invitarla a salir en una noche romántica para dos, y sólo a barrer a sus pies. Mujeres en el rebote son fáciles." _(N/T: ¿he mencionado ya que odio el inglés?... de todos modos eso no sonó muy bien, ¿qué dicen?)_

El Hombre Sabio se unió a la risa sádica. "Sólo puedo imaginar Cristal Tokyo desmoronándose ante nuestros ojos. Sin ella su amada reina para traerlo a la vida, va a ser nada más que un montón de polvo. Y con un poco de suerte, ese Darién, que tonto, será sólo una desafortunada víctima en todo esto. "

"Me gustaría saber exactamente lo que llevó a la separación entre ellos en primer lugar. Ciertamente tiene todo el mundo enojado con él, ¿no? Pensé que la sacerdotisa que iba a rasgarle la garganta con sus propias manos." Diamante comento a su lado.

"Tanto mejor para nosotros". El Hombre Sabio dijo. "Yo fui a su apartamento la noche anterior, y vi una idea en su cabeza. Parece que ha estado teniendo pesadillas sobre la muerte en caso de que esté demasiado cerca de ella. No estoy seguro de si solo manifestaba sus propias inseguridades o si se trataba de algo o de alguien más. Pero lo que fuera fue, sin duda, excelente. "

"Pronto, Hombre Sabio, muy pronto la Tierra pertenecerá a la Luna Negra, como siempre debería haber sido." Diamante chasqueó los dedos, un fino traje sustituyendo su ropa de calle, sucia de la fiesta. "Ahora, creo que mi princesa espera." Se rió cuando se fue.

Serena esperaba fuera de la casa Sage como Erik le pidió. Tenía curiosidad de saber lo que quería hablar con ella. Se había determinado, cuando había renunciado a Darién, a renunciar a toda relación, pero Erik la hizo dudar de su decisión. Tal vez sólo era necesario encontrar un hombre que la tratara como la mujer que era y no como una princesa indefensa encerrada en una torre.

"Gracias por esperar", Erik le dijo cuando llegó a su lado. Ella le miró a los ojos azul cobalto, los ojos que amenazaban con convertir a su interior a la jalea. "Tengo algo que me gustaría preguntarle."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Sí?"

"¿Sal conmigo?" él lo dijo, simplemente, no temiendo a su respuesta.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

"Esta noche. Me gustaría que llevarte a cenar, y tal vez bailar, si me permites el placer." le tendió un lirio perfecto.

Serena tomó el lirio, "No sé, tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá y mi papá primero. Mi papá es un poco estricto con los niños. Odiaba a Darién".

"No estoy Darién". Le informó Erik. "Adelante, pregunta, y si ellos dicen que está bien, por favor, ¿sólo la cena?"

Serena suspiró melancólica. "Está bien, voy a preguntar. Vuelvo enseguida". Ella salió corriendo sin darse cuenta de un destello de luz rápido dentro de la casa a oscuras detrás de Erik.

Diez minutos después, Serena volvió en su mejor traje casual, un sencillo vestido blanco acentuado por un collar de perlas de imitación. "No me lo puedo creer, en realidad dijeron que estaba bien."

"Pues bien, hermosa doncella," Erik le besó la mano y le ofreció su codo. "¿Dónde podemos encontrar el mejor restaurante de la ciudad?"

Los ojos de Serena se iluminó: "Yo conozco el lugar. ¡Te va a encantar!" Ella comenzó a tirar de él en la dirección correcta. "¡Vamos, vamos!"

En su nave espacial, una mujer se quedó mirando hacia abajo a través de su espejo.

"¡No lo entiendo!" -gritó la mujer. "¿¡Qué ve en esa Cabeza de Burbuja!" Se echó atrás el pelo de color verde lima. "¡Yo soy la que mejor se adapta para ser la reina de la Luna Negra! ¡No Ella!"

Una risa suave le llamó la atención de distancia. "Eres tan egoísta Esmeralda. ¿Por qué Diamante te querría? Te puedo decir que sin duda no eres su tipo".

"¿Y cómo lo sabes Zafiro? ¿Qué sabes del amor?" exigió Esmeralda.

Zafiro miró la apariencia humana de su hermano, con la rubia tirando de él con mucha fuerza por las calles. "Conozco a mi hermano Esmeralda. Se merece tener todo, incluyendo el amor de la mujer que él más desea." Miró hacia abajo. "Sólo espero que esto no sea un error. Es decir, ¿no es obvio que sólo lo utilizan para obtener más de su ex, o peor aún para darle celos?

"Lo que no entiendo", apareció Rubeus entre ellos. "Es por eso que no continuamos la búsqueda de ese conejo, Rini y reclamábamos los puntos de Cristal". Rubeus se cruzó de brazos. "Mis niñas se volverán perezosas a este ritmo."

Zafiro negó con la cabeza. "Rubeus, sabes muy bien que si Sailor Moon se ve obligado a luchar, todo va a estar en ruinas. De acuerdo con nuestra investigación, cada vez que Sailor Moon está en peligro, el Príncipe Endymion, en la forma de Tuxedo Mask viene a su rescate. Podríamos brindarle alguna posibilidad de ganarla de nuevo. "

Esmeralda podía sentir su mente trabajando. "Y el príncipe Diamante podría verse obligado a revelar su propia identidad", deslizó ella como un aparte.

"Y luego habría que volver a nuestro plan original del Sabio, la utilización de Cristal Oscuro," gruñó Zafiro. "Confío en el Hombre Sabio, incluso menos de lo que confío en esa chica humana, esa Serena", murmuró en voz baja.

Erik parpadeó en el signo de neón. "Arcade Crown and Café", leyó en voz alta.

La sonrisa de Serena era tan grande que pensó que su cara podría agrietarse. "¡Sí! Este lugar tiene la mejor comida de todos Azabu Juuban".

Dentro de la cafetería antes mencionada, Darién volvió a sentarse en su mesa diciéndole a Andrew todo lo que había ocurrido en el templo. "Ella tiene un nuevo novio, Andrew."

"No, no Darién. Conoces a Serena. Probablemente sólo estaba haciendo eso para volverte loco." le aseguró Andrew.

"¡Vamos, vamos!" Serena chilló tirando de Erik hacia el interior.

Andrew los miró, con la esperanza de que Darién no los hubiera notado. "Umm, Darién, me vuelvo." Le puso al hombre una cola y se acercó a la mesa de Serena.

Erik estaba mirando a los menús ya sobre la mesa. "Serena, ¿estás segura de que sólo quieres hamburguesas? Sería más que feliz de llevarte a un lugar más caro, si lo deseas."

Serena sacudió la cabeza. "¿Uno de esos lugares de fantasía con alimentos que ni siquiera se pueden pronunciar y mucho menos comer? ¡De ninguna manera! Prefiero una pizza que un caracol en cualquier momento."

Erik se rió. "Serena, me haces reír. Muy pocas personas alguna vez me han hecho reír." Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. "Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú".

Serena sintió esa sensación de calor dentro de ella otra vez. Nunca había sentido, incluso cuando estaba con Darién, ese extraño calor en su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que hacia Erik para que sus entrañas se volvieran así? ¿Ni siquiera lo conocía bien?

"¿Serena?" la llamó Andrew, una mano saludando delante de su cara.

Serena se dio cuenta de que se había despistado _(N/T: la traducción literal sería "espaciado", ido a la luna o algo así)_ y se dio cuenta Erik se reía de su expresión. "Oh, hola Andrew." Ella se rió nerviosamente. "Encantada de verte aquí".

"Considerando que es donde yo trabajo. ¿Quién es este?" Andrew hizo un gesto a Erik.

"Oh... oh, este es Erik. Él es mi nuevo vecino." Ella se sonrojó. "Erik, se trata de Andrew Furuhata. Su familia es propietaria del Crown".

Erik asintió con la cabeza, "Encantado de conocerte".

Andrew le dedicó una sonrisa cortés, pero miró a Serena. "Serena, ¿puedo hablar contigo, en privado?" Andrew le indicó para que ella lo siguiera.

"Por supuesto. Erik, voy a estar de vuelta. Prometido". Ella se levantó y siguió Andrew a la zona del Arcade. "¿Qué pasa?"

Andrew señaló a la mesa de Darién. "¿Ves ese hombre ahí? ¿Te acuerdas de él? Tu novio, mi mejor amigo".

Serena sacudió la cabeza. "No es mi novio ya, Andrew. Rompimos hace un tiempo. De hecho, él fue quien terminó. Estoy en mi derecho de encontrar a alguien más."

"Sí, me dijo por qué terminó contigo. Por supuesto, realmente no suena como una buena razón retrospectivamente. Pero Serena, lo hizo porque te ama. Para protegerte. ¿Suena como alguien a quien no le importas? "señaló Andrew. "Creo que realmente necesitas considerar esto".

Serena miró a Darién y lo consideró con la misma tentación que había sentido ese mismo día en el templo. Apretó los puños y agitó la cabeza frenéticamente. "¡No! Andrew no me pidas que haga eso. No me pidas que le de otra oportunidad, otra oportunidad de hacerme daño. ¡No puedo hacerlo!" Sus labios temblaban. "No sabes lo que era para mí. Me iba a dormir llorando todas las noches por él. Andrew, eres un buen amigo de ambos. Por favor... no me pidas que vuelva con él. No puedo. Mi cordura no puede aguantar más. Mi corazón no puede soportarlo. "

Erik se acercó, después de haber oído todo, y puso su brazo alrededor de ella. "Lady Serena tiene todo el derecho a rechazar a un idiota que sólo puede hacerle daño. Si eres realmente su amigo, entiéndelo y déjala ser."

Andrew suspiró. "Creo que es un poco injusto. Pero Serena, ¿no crees, por lo menos, qué es de mal gusto desfilar a un chico nuevo en frente de él?"

"¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que gire la cabeza donde quiera que vayamos para estar seguros de que no está ahí?" le preguntó Erik. "Este es un establecimiento público, y ninguno de nosotros sabía que iba a estar aquí. Vamos, mi señora. Iremos a otro lugar. Apuesto a que hay un montón de lugares que hacen buena pizza". Mirando a Andrew, Erik se llevó a Serena.

Al momento en que estaban fuera, Serena estaba llorando en el pecho de Erik. Él hizo lo único que tenía sentido y simplemente la abrazó, frotándole la espalda.

"Es tan difícil". -exclamó ella. "Quiero volver. Es el primer hombre que he amado... pero no puedo hacerlo, Erik. No puedo hacer eso de nuevo."

"Lo sé, Serena. Lo sé." dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo con dulzura. "Pero para bien o para mal, me tienes a mí ahora. Yo nunca te haré daño. Nunca", juró.

Abrazándola, consolándola, Diamante se sentía extraño. Sintió que lo que quería llamar simpatía. Al oír su llanto en su pecho, tratando muy duro de no ceder a ese sinvergüenza, que le rompió el corazón. Una chica tan hermosa como ella no debía llorar. No esta chica, la primera persona en hacerlo reír desde su hermano. Nunca debía llorar. Ella debía sonreír con esa sonrisa suya, la que podría iluminar una oscura caverna. Y cuando él juró que nunca le haría daño, se dio cuenta de que no importaba el costo, lo decía en serio.


	10. C9: El Hombre Sabio Dice

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adios, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Ceara Ivory

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

N/T: Perdonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, me arreglaron el portátil a finales de febrero, pero justo empecé con las prácticas de hospital (que todavía sigo) y no pude ponerme, no tengo perdón, lo siento mucho, lo siento, por favor perdonadme, espero que alguna sigáis leyéndome por aquí…

Pero ya digo, sigo en prácticas, y después directa a los exámenes ToT aunque tengo unos capítulos más escritos ¿queréis que los suba todos los que tengo ya o voy poco a poco?

N/A: Bien, no he decidido en momento, ni siquiera brevemente, que Darien y Serena salgan de nuevo. Están oficialmente separados. Ella no va a volver a él. Ah, y el cortejo es muy diferente de las citas. Cuando un hombre corteja a una mujer, no deja de ser un paso de propuesta, es por eso que el hombre pide a los padres de la mujer en primer lugar. Un cortejo puede durar incluso más tiempo que simples citas sin embargo. Diamante, efectivamente, va a pedir a sus padres si pueden tener una relación a largo plazo.

**Capítulo 9: Hombres Sabio dice**

En una misteriosa mansión situada en el centro de un bosque de niebla...

"Por lo tanto, Malaquite, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Jadeíte. "Quiero decir que ni siquiera tenemos una pista a seguir."

Malaquite suspiró. "El Rey Endymion nos mandó a buscar a su propio pasado y al propio pasado de la Neo Reina Serenity y volver a juntarlos. Según él, se han separado por un enemigo que quiere cambiar el futuro." Cerró los ojos, concentrándose por un momento para no girar los ojos. Giros de ojos no era algo que el líder de la Shitennou hacia. "Por lo tanto, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlos."

Nefrite se puso en pie. "Ahí es donde yo intervengo, me pondré en contacto con las estrellas ahora para una respuesta." Cerró los ojos. "Hago un llamado a ustedes, poderes de las estrellas, para que nos muestres en donde podemos encontrar a Serenity." Una foto de una cascada por tierra y con una tienda de campaña junto a él apareció. Nefrite se frotó la frente. "Muy divertido. Muy bien, vamos a probar esto. Muéstranos a la princesa Serenity de esta época."

Esta vez, una visión de Serena Tsukino apareció ante ellos. Ella estaba en manos de un hombre que no conocían.

"¡Yo la conozco!" exclamó Jadeíte. "¡Esa es Sailor Moon!" Finalmente, recordó que había visto las identidades de las tres primeras sailors antes de su muerte.

"Pero, ¿quién es ése?" Zoicite preguntó. "Ese no es Endymion. No es ni siquiera su propio pasado."

Malaquita fulminó con la mirada al hombre extraño. "Mis amigos, creo que sabemos lo que debemos hacer ahora. Tenemos que averiguar por qué Lady Serenity no esta con Endymion y conseguirlo" escupió, indicando al extraño de pelo blanco, "lejos de ella", dijo señalando a Serena. "Jadeíte, te voy a poner a cargo de esa misión. Los otros tres de nosotros vamos a hacer todo lo posible ocuparnos de los demás".

Jadeíta saludó y desapareció.

Como Erik prometió, se las arregló para encontrar otro restaurante, en concreto, una pizzería de lujo. Música italiana sonaba en el fondo y un mesero los escoltó hasta su asiento.

"Aquí, un lugar agradable y tranquilo. Nadie nos molestará aquí, milady." le aseguró Erik tras ayudarla a entrar en la cabina.

"¿Puedo empezar trayéndoles algo de beber?" -preguntó el camarero.

"Sí," comenzó Erik. "Nos trae una botella de los mejores de su jugo espumoso de uva blanca por favor."

Serena miró a la mesa. Estaba muy limpio, incluso podía ver su rostro en el barniz. "Este lugar es muy caro", susurró mientras el camarero se marchaba.

"Milady, el dinero no es un problema, en la que a ti se refiere", respondió.

Serena sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban de vergüenza. "¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿'Milady'?"

Erik sonrió. "Siempre he querido a alguien a llamar "mi señora ". Me parece que te conviene. Pero si prefieres... "

"No, no, no me importa." Serena sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente, ruborizándose. "Tenía curiosidad."

Erik le tomó la mano. "Bueno, como he dicho, se adapta a usted, mi señora." Estiró la mano para tomarle la mano sobre la mesa. "Sé que dijiste que no estabas cómoda en lugares de lujo, pero después de ver por lo que estabas pasando en ese lugar, creí que necesitabas un poco de tranquilidad."

"Lo siento mucho te sigo arrastrando al centro de esto", se disculpó Serena. "No está bien. No deberías tener que involucrarte en los problemas entre Darien y yo".

"Por favor, mi señora. No te disculpes. Creo que está claro a todos a tu alrededor que no te trataba adecuadamente". Le dijo Erik. "Yo soy de la creencia de que cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, debe tratarla no como una princesa indefensa en una torre, sino como una reina. Una princesa es una niña, incapaz de hacer, sino lo que sus padres esperan de ella. Una reina, por otro lado... ella tiene una mente y voluntad propia y esta sólo para ser obedecida por su príncipe. "Le tocó la barbilla con suavidad. "Así, cuando veo lo que he visto hoy, me tomé un interés personal."

"Oh, ¿entonces es su misión en la vida rescatar a todas nosotras, las reinas maltratadas entonces?" le preguntó Serena, sobre todo en broma. "¿Y sacarnos a todas a una pizzería de lujo para cenar y beber jugo de uva espumosos?"

Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona: "En realidad tú eres la primera que he rescatado realmente. Debo ser honesto, desde que te vi, he deseado para ti, ser necesario para ti".

"¿Quieres decir ayer?" -preguntó con cinismo. "Te mueves rápido."

"El amor no tiene límite de tiempo, milady. Puede llegar tan lento como un barco sin viento en las velas. O puede venir rápido como un rayo de luz. Ninguno es más o menos real que el otro." le acarició suavemente la mano. "Si estuvieras de acuerdo, me gustaría preguntar a sus padres para permitirme cortejarte."

La mente de Serena se tambaleó. Ella sólo había oído hablar de cortejar en sus libros de cuentos. Cortejo se llevó a cabo en los días de los príncipes y princesas reales. Los días de caballeros y dragones. Darien ciertamente nunca la llamó al cortejo antes. Pero entonces, nunca había tenido el coraje de pedir permiso a sus padres para salir con ella. Erik fue incluso le pido permiso para pedir su permiso. Declarando su amor por ella.

Estaba a punto de tratar de responder cuando otro camarero, uno con un pelo rubio familiar, caminaba llevando una pizza en una bandeja y se tropezó. El camarero torpe tropezó arrojando el objeto hacia los lados y la pizza en todo el hermoso vestido blanco de Serena.

"¡Oh Dios mío!, lo siento mucho." El hombre insistió tratando de limpiar la salsa roja de su vestido. "Lo siento mucho." Él trató de levantarla y guiarla al baño. "Permítame ayudarle a limpiarse."

Erik luchó para contener su temperamento. ¿Cómo se atreve este torpe interrumpir su "tête-à-tête"? (N/T: hace unos años podría haberos dicho lo que significa... agradecérselo a que en mi instituto solo se pudiera elegir entre inglés y francés a partir de no-me-acuerdo-cuanto)

Serena tomó la servilleta y se hizo cargo de limpiar la salsa. "Todo está bien. Soy torpe también, muy torpe. Está bien, de verdad."

Su propio camarero llegó y ahuyentó al otro mesero, disculpándose profusamente por el accidente. Serena seguía insistiendo que estaba bien. Erik sintió que su ira se apagaba. Si Serena no se enojó entonces él tampoco debería hacerlo. Para tratar de compensar el error, el camarero les trajo dos botellas del zumo de uva espumosos, incluyendo a la vez, el vino de la casa de esa noche. Después de que los dos pusieron su orden, el camarero les dejó solos.

Serena miró tristemente la mancha en su vestido blanco. "Mamá me va a matar. Ella me hizo esto".

Erik tomó su propia servilleta y avanzó hacia ella, sacando una botella de algo. "Mi madre, antes de morir, me dio su fórmula especial y me dijo que llevar siempre un poco de él cuando comenzó a salir." echó una buena cantidad de la cosa en su servilleta y limpió el desastre. Al igual que la magia, la cosa roja desapareció dejando el vestido en su blanco perfecto, sin una mancha. "Ya está. Tan bueno como nuevo".

Serena abrió la boca. "Es, oh gracias Erik." Ella lo besó en la mejilla. "Y sí, puede pedir permiso a mi mamá y papá que me cortejes. Me gustaría eso."

Diamante sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza en el interior. ¿Era así como las personas normales se sentían cuando le preguntaron a alguien sobre salir? Y ella dijo que sí. Él había estado muy preocupado cuando el camarero torpe había vertido la pizza en su vestido. Él tenía miedo que podría tomarlo como una mala señal, o peor que hubiera empezado a llorar. Había tenido miedo de ser incapaz de controlar su temperamento, si eso llegara a suceder. Sin embargo, el incidente parecía haber funcionado a su favor. Él había sido capaz de ayudarla, una vez más. Nunca tendría por que saber que la botella contenía sólo agua simple. Ella no tenía por qué saber que él realmente tenía la magia a su disposición.

Raye se sentó delante del Gran Fuego. "¡Oh fuego!, dime, ¿que son los Sage exactamente? ¿Por qué apareces como un mal presentimiento cerca de ellos?"

El incendio estalló ante ella. En el fuego, una media luna negra del revés apareció. Raye sobre saltó de su piel. Nunca le había llegado tan fuerte de una visión anterior. "Eso lo resuelve. Esos dos no son de fiar. Tengo que mantener a Serena lejos de los dos. A Serena y Rini".

El Hombre Sabio estaba observando el progreso de Diamante cuando sintió la energía de alguien que intentaba adivinar. "Muéstrame", exigió a su bola de cristal. "Hmmm, la joven sacerdotisa, Raye Hino creo que es su nombre. Sailor Mars. Sospecha de nosotros. Voy a tener que mejorar sus sospechas." Hizo un gesto con la mano sobre la bola, disipando su visión. Él sonrió cuando vio su rostro asustado.

En la oficina trasera, el camarero rubio estaba a punto de ser castigado con firmeza con respecto a su comportamiento cuando desapareció. Era mejor así, ya que en realidad no trabajaba allí. En cambio, él tenía que enviar su informe a Kunzite.


	11. C10: 99 Botellas

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Ceara Ivory

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

**Capítulo 10: 99 Botellas**

Jadeite reapareció en la mansión. "Uf, Malachite, tenemos un problema". Estaba a punto de explicar cuando vio lo que estaba pasando.

Un hombre con el pelo corto negro y una camisa rosa arrugada se desplomó sobre el sofá. Prácticamente apestaba a alcohol, sudor y algunos otros olores menos agradables.

"Santo", Jadeite jadeó, "¿quién es este vago?"

Malachite le fulminó con la mirada. "Este vago es tu rey en el pasado. Muestra un poco de respeto."

Jadeite arqueó una ceja. "Lo siento, Mal, es difícil respetar a un hombre con un hígado flotante. ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?"

"Fuimos a buscarlo después de que salió", comenzó Zoicite . "Yo lo recordaba de la última batalla, el nombre que había usado entonces era Darien. También me acordé de que le gustaba pasar el rato en ese arcade. Fuimos allí, le preguntamos al hottie en el mostrador para donde se fue, y cuando nos fuimos en la dirección que él nos señaló, lo encontró sentado en un bar, totalmente borracho".

Nephrite negó con la cabeza. "Yo hubiera pensado que el yo pasado de nuestro rey sería mucho más responsable. Tal vez por eso le dejó la Serenity, no por algún enemigo, como el rey dijo. Aunque se puede clasificar el alcohol como un enemigo."

"O podría haber sido emborracharse, porque Serenity lo dejó", sugirió Malachite. "Cualquiera que sea la cuestión es, vamos a tener un pequeño problema en nuestras manos. Zoicite, ve a la cocina y haz una de tus fórmulas especiales, por favor. La va a necesitar."

Jadeite miró a Nephrite. "Oye, si alguna vez estoy deprimido, Solo Disparame".

A la mañana siguiente, Darien abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encogió con las luces brillantes. "Mmmm, que me paso? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación, como si mi boca estuviera rellena de bolas de algodón."

"Buenos días, Señor." Zoicite saludó en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Darien se agarro la cabeza. "No susurres tan alto."

Zoicite le puso una pajita en los labios. "Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor. Y no preguntes lo que hay en él."

Automáticamente, Darien empezó a chupar un poco del líquido. Pero no lo hizo escupir, para su credito. Tan pronto como le golpeó el estómago, el dolor que sentía desapareció. "¿Dónde estoy?" -le preguntó un poco más coherente.

"Malachite, que está despierto!" Zoicite llamada a otra habitación. "Estás en nuestra casa, maestro."

los Sentidos de Darien finalmente trabajaron y reconoció al rubio delante de él. "Zoicite?" empezó a entrar en estado de pánico, pero sus piernas no querían cooperar y volvió a caer en el sofá. "Mierda, ¿qué sigue?"

Raye estaba fuera de sí desde la noche anterior, en la que la lectura había sido mucho más intensa que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado alguna vez. "Tengo que levantarme. Tengo que ir a decirle a Serena lo que he descubierto." Se apresuró a ponerse un kimono y salió corriendo de la puerta.

Fuera de ella se detuvo cuando vio al señor Sage hablar con Chad.

"Joven, pocas veces he escuchado una voz tan sólida como la suya", le dijo el hombre. "Tengo amigos en la industria de la música. Si pudiera hacer una cinta de demostración para mí, puedo ver si alguno de ellos está buscando un nuevo cliente."

Chad se enderezó. "En realidad, haría eso? Wow, eres un tío genial! Gracias."

Frunciendo el ceño, Raye se acercó a ellos. "Buenos días, señor Sage. Chad vas a decirle al abuelo que tiene un invitado?"

Volvió la mirada desconfiada del hombre de más edad. "¿Ha venido solo hoy Sage? Ese es un camino difícil para un hombre en silla de ruedas".

Él asintió con la cabeza, ignorando su comentario grosero. "Sí, Erik está ocupado quejandose sobre su atuendo de esta mañana. Ayer, el abuelo me invitó a tomar el té por la mañana mientras nos compadecemos más de nuestros respectivos problemas." Aunque no tenia exactamente una sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos dijo Raye que estaba siendo molestada. Eso no ayudó a su estado de ánimo.

"De hecho", continuó, "tu abuelo ha expresado su interés en ver algunas viejas fotografias mias." En su regazo habia un libro adornado con una imagen de la Luna Celta, hacia abajo.

"¿Qué es eso?" -preguntó, señalando a la cresta, su dedo temblaba ligeramente. Esa cresta es casi exactamente la que vi en mi visión de fuego la noche anterior! Ella alzo vacilante la mano en la túnica de uno de los encantos de destierro que llevaba. Si no obtenia una buena respuesta ya que iba a darle una bofetada con un encanto y pedirle perdón después, en silla de ruedas al diablo!

Sage miró símbolo del libro. "Ahh, sí, que es la cresta de la familia. Nuestros antepasados eran de origen celta. Erik es parte irlandes y parte Inglés. Es una tradición en nuestra familia que cada niño tiene su álbum de fotografías que documentan su crecimiento. Este es el álbum de Erik. "

Raye asintió lentamente, esperando por el bien de Serena para creerle. Después de todo, podría no haber sido el símbolo que vio en el fuego anoche, no había tenido realmente una mirada cercana a él antes de que se desvaneciera, y aquí era cómo ver dos símbolos diferentes en realidad. Trató de recordar más exactamente cómo ese símbolo había aparecido en el fuego. Sí, estaba seguro de ello. El símbolo en el álbum era lo que había visto. Ella simplemente se había engañado a sí misma pensando que era el símbolo de la Luna Negra. Quería dar un suspiro de alivio.

"Bueno, ¿le gustaría un poco de té o un desayuno mientras espera al abuelo? Se debe terminar con sus obligaciones pronto." Se puso el encanto de nuevo en el bolsillo. Con el alivio llegó a un espectáculo más cortes.

Sage sonrió, "me gustaría mucho, joven dama."

Allí, todo estaba resuelto, Hombre Sabio pensó para sí mismo. Y esa chica se llamaba a sí misma una sacerdotisa? Ella no se había dado cuenta de como habia buscado en su memoria y modificado la aparición de ese símbolo. Sabía que si podía apaciguar las sospechas de ella, los demás no lo sospecharían por ellos mismos.

Había tomado buena parte de una hora, pero al final Malachite y los demás habían sido capaces de explicar su presencia, incluiyendo una profunda disculpa por sus acciones durante la batalla con el Reino de las Tinieblas.

la cara de Darien fue mucho menos cenicienta para el final de su explicación. De hecho, su expresión parecía francamente optimista. "Entonces me estás diciendo, que son del futuro? Mi futuro yo Endymion, Rey de la Tierra-ha descubierto la presencia de un enemigo de vuelta aquí en el presente, y el enemigo ha influido para que Serena este en mi contra?" Miró hacia el techo, la iluminacion en su mente. "Eso lo explica todo. Las terribles pesadillas que me decian que me mantuviera alejado de ella, su repentina frialdad y su renuncia a nosotros, incluso su fascinación por ese tipo Erik Significa que todavía tengo una oportunidad."

Malachite arqueó una ceja. "Es por eso que ustedes dos tienen problemas? Usted tuvo algunos malos sueños sobre ella?"

"Sí", dijo Darien. "Terribles pesadillas. Dijeron que si me quedaba demasiado cerca de Serena, que ella sería asesinada y la Tierra destruida. Yo no podía correr el riesgo."

Jadeite y Nephrite se miraron por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas simultáneas. Zoicite se estaba manteniendo a si mismo compuesto, pero por muy poco. Malachite los miró a todos ellos, a pesar de la esquina de su boca se torció ligeramente.

"Perdónanos Señor," declaró Jadeite . "Usted tenía una hermosa, aunque torpe y no del todo brillante joven como ella. Y dejo que algunos malos sueños llegaran a usted? Si ese es el plan del enemigo, honestamente, no es muy bueno."

"¿Al menos la llevaste a un lado y le explicaste los sueños sobre ella?" preguntó Nephrite . "Antes de romper con ella?"

Darien miró hacia otro lado. "Bueno, no antes. Pero con el tiempo."

Zoicite suspiró, "cuando ya era demasiado tarde ... Perdóname Señor," llegó a él y lo abofeteó en la cabeza al revés. "Incluso un niño de seis años sabe que las pesadillas son sólo eso, pesadillas, no son reales. Se tratan simplemente de los mensajes del subconsciente, o en su caso, del enemigo".

"Pero ... todavía tengo la oportunidad de recuperarla. Sólo tengo que explicar que era este enemigo quien me enviaba esos sueños." Darien suspiró profundamente. Incluso con esperanza, esto iba a ser una caminata cuesta arriba de nuevo en los afectos de Serena.

"Bueno, eso, y tal vez de aceptar la responsabilidad de ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer en los sueños", declaró Nephrite.

Jadeite rodo los ojos. "Lo que sea que usted o nosotros hagamos, tiene que hacerse rápido. Me enteré de que ese tipo tiene la intención de pedir a los padres de Serena, si puede cortejarlo. No cita, cortejo. Es muy grave".

los ojos de Darien se agrandaron con alarma. "No ... no ... no puedo dejar que eso suceda. No puedo dejar que la dejen salir con el. Estaremos juntos. Ella y yo, es nuestro destino. Yo la amo." Luchó para ponerse de pie tambaleándose. "Tengo que llegar a su casa, tengo que hablar con ella."

Malachite asintió con la cabeza y tocó el brazo de Darien, desapareciendo juntos.

Más tarde, en la mañana, después de que el Hombre Sabio hubiera regresado de su "visita", él y Diamante se abrieron paso por la calle hasta la casa Tsukino. Dos de ellos ya estaba sentado en su sala de estar, en un animado debate a la espera de que Serena se despertara completamente y se uniera a ellos.

"Sabes Erik", dijo Ellen en complicidad: "Creo que Serena esta bastante enamorado de ti".

Ken se quedó boquiabierto. "Ellen, no digas eso. Vas a avergonzarlos. Además, mientras que él es ciertamente mejor que Darién, todavía está demasiado mayor y ella es demasiado joven para salir."

Erik y y el sr. Sage sonrieron, intercambiando miradas.

"En realidad, Sr. Tsukino, señora Tsukino, es por eso que nos acercamos. Quisiera pedirle permiso para cortejar a su hija." Erik le preguntó.

Ken le envio una mirada deslumbrante. "¿Cómo, apenas si conoces a mi hija y ya eres demasiado mayor para ella."

el sr. Sage interrumpió: "¿Es realmente tan extraño que alguien de dieciocho años de edad corteje a uno de cerca de quince años? ¿Por qué mi esposa querida, dios la tenga en su gloria, fue unos buenos quince años más joven que yo."

"Lo que Ken está diciendo", dijo Ellen, colocando una mano para aplacar la del propio Ken. "Es que es extraño para un niño y una niña que empiecen a salir sólo un día después de que se han conocido. Yo sólo quería decir que yo pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de él. Las adolescentes se enamoran a una gran cantidad (N/T: en realidad no es enamorar pero poner aplastamiento no me convence; si conoceis alguna palabra mejor decirmela, por favor). Ella es muy joven todavía. Va la escuela e ira a la universidad, espero. Creemos que un niño en su vida en este momento va a distraerla"

"señoraTsukino, su vida no va a ser más fácil", replicó el señor Sage. "Después de la graduación llega el mundo real. No se puede decir que es más fácil o cualquier otra distracción. Y en cuanto a ese otro chico, es una razón de más para verla con alguien que la trate correctamente y sea capaz de apoyarla cuando deba, y si Dios quiere, casarse algún día. Erik tiene una considerable herencia de su madre y su padre que va a ser capaz de reclamar este año. Puede ponerla a través de una educación secundaria si lo desea y puede permitirse el lujo de contratar a empleadas domésticas y los cocineros por lo que no tendrá que preocuparse de las tareas del hogar mientras ella va a la universidad. y en cuanto al aquí y ahora, Erik es muy inteligente y yo mismo enseñé cursos de nivel universitario, cuando yo era un hombre mucho más joven. él puede ayudarla con su tarea, puedo tutorizarla en las clases con las que pueda tener problemas. "

Ellen asintió: "Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Serena? Debe tener algo que decir en esto".

Erik sonrió. "Hablé con ella ayer por la noche cuando la llevé a cenar. Ella dijo que si yo pidiera permiso, sería aceptable un noviazgo entre nosotros. Y usted tiene mi palabra de caballero, que nunca le hare daño, nunca. me he caído profundamente enamorado de ella y si ella me acepta, tengo la intención de hacerla la más feliz joven mujer con vida. tengo la intención de tratarla con el respeto que se merece, ni más ni menos que eso. Mis intenciones son honorables se lo aseguro. "

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Elena se levantó para contestar.

"Bueno", comenzó Ken.

"Oh, Darien, buenos días." La voz alegre de Ellen saludó.

Erik se volvió para mirar hacia el frente de la casa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? No se habia dado por vencido? "Ese idiota es un masoquista," susurró él sólo lo suficientemente fuerte como para su abuelo.

"Señora Tsukino, tengo que hablar con Serena. Por favor, está despierta?" declaró Darien . "Es importante".

Fue en ese momento que Serena bajó las escaleras. "Darien ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ella casi podía sentir los ojos llenos de ira de su padre en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Serena, por favor ... escúchame, háblame". Darien le sujetó las manos. "No puedo renunciar."

Ken comenzó a venir, "Ahora que tenemos aquí ..." Ellen lo detuvo con una mirada de complicidad.

Ella apartó las manos. "Darien, no." Ella vio a Erik detrás suya y rápidamente se deslizó detrás de él. "Yo no te amo más. Estoy con Erik ahora."

"Pero Serena ..." Darien se movio hacia ella otra vez.

Erik puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Voy a tener que insistir en que haga lo que esta bella dama dice, señor. He tolerado tu acoso hasta este momento. Sin embargo, si se acerca sin el debido permiso de nuevo, voy a tener que tomar medidas.

Darien no le hizo caso. "Serena, por favor. No le quieres. No lo estas utilizando mas que para vengarte de mí. Siento haberte hecho pasar por tanto y Te quiero. Te necesito."

Erik libero a Serena y dio un paso adelante: «Dejelo, señor Chiba. Yo no quiero tener que ponerme violento. Sin duda odiaria estropear la hermosa casa de los srs. Tsukino."

Darien se quedó mirando al hombre. "No lo voy a dejar. No voy a dejar que le laven el cerebro en mi contra. Voy a tenerla de vuelta!"

"Eso es todo." Erik agarró el codo de Darien con fuerza y lo empujó a traves de la puerta, golpeandolo en la cara. Se volvió hacia Serena, tomandola protectoramente en sus brazos.

Ellen miró a Ken. "Querido?"

"Serena", llamó Ken a su hija. "Yo tedoy permiso para salir, pero tengo algunas condiciones."

Serena asintió con la cabeza, no queriendo salir del abrazo de Erik. "Sí, papá?"

"Te estoy dando un montón de privilegio aquí. Espero que lo resuelva scomo una adolescente madura, no como un niño. Espero que mejores tus calificaciones. Si veo algo más bajo que una C, no te permitire verle".

"Yo entiendo papá." Serena respondió.

Diamante miró a la hermosa muchacha en sus brazos. Él la tenía, por fin.

_N/A: Espero que todos hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Fue divertido de escribir._


	12. C11: El Hombre Sabio y Rini

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Ceara Ivory

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

N/A: Dado que la interacción entre él y Reenie es vista a través de sus ojos, lo estoy usando como el Hombre Sabio en vez de Samuel Sage. Sin embargo, Rini ve a Samuel Sage, no al Hombre Sabio.

N/T: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA (mereció la pena sin embargo, la primera vez en 5 años que no tengo que estudiar en verano ^^U), intentaré subir y terminar esta historia antes de que acabe el verano que he encontrado otra historia que quiero traducir XD

**Capítulo 11: Hombre Sabio y Rini**

Comprobando de las ventanas, el Hombre Sabio volvió a su verdadera forma, flotando en su sala a oscuras. Maldijo a ese idiota de pelo oscuro. Estaba contento de ver la lucha que estaba causando, pero el tiempo no podía haber sido peor. Sí, salió a su favor, pero estuvo demasiado cerca como para estar cómodo.

"Ese hombre debe estar al borde de la locura en este punto, por qué es tan persistente", preguntó el Hombre Sabio a la habitación vacía, "¡Pudo haber arruinado todo!" 

Un golpe en la puerta le impidió ir más allá con su diatriba. Rápidamente, volvió a tomar su forma de Samuel Sage y giró sobre sí mismo hacia la puerta. Afuera estaba Rini sonriendo, sosteniendo firmemente su precioso juguete.

"Hola", saludó Rini exuberante.

El Hombre Sabio no podía dejar de pensar lo perfecta que era esa oportunidad. Ella había ido directa a él. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era capturarla, y eliminar toda la memoria de ella desde este momento. Diamante todavía podría tener a Serenity y el conejo se trataría en consecuencia.

"Buenos días, pequeña. ¿Está buscando a Erik? Él está con tu prima en este momento," El Hombre Sabio le dijo.

Rini asintió: "Sí, lo sé. Yo también quería ir, pero Erik dijo que quería estar sólo con Serena en este momento. Pensé que podría estar solo porque Erik es su única compañía por aquí, así que vine a jugar con usted." Ella levantó una baraja de cartas.

El Hombre Sabio se quedó desconcertado. ¿Ella estaba allí para hacerle compañía? ¿Para jugar con él? No, pensó, ella estaba allí para acompañar a Samuel Sage. Si supiera quién era...

"Un pensamiento amable, por favor, entra. Podemos hacer un poco de chocolate caliente", le llevó a su cocina.

La mandíbula de Rini casi cayó al suelo. La cocina era un desastre. Los platos se apilaban en los lavabos y la mesa estaba cubierta con cajas de comida para llevar. "Ewww, es complicado aquí."

El Hombre Sabio tenía que estar de acuerdo. La limpieza no era su fuerte. Y Diamante no se lo había planteado con las camareras haciendo toda la limpieza. No tenían ese lujo aquí, y estaba tomando su peaje. "Sí, realmente no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacer la limpieza por aquí."

Rini puso el mazo de cartas en su bolsillo. "Eso está bien. Tía Ellen me enseñó la forma de limpiar bien. Vamos a tener las cosas listas en poco tiempo."

Con las manos pequeñas, cogió una silla de la mesa del desayuno y se la llevó al fregadero y saltó sobre ella. Ella llenó el fregadero con agua y jabón y se puso a la difícil tarea de lavar cada plato, haciendo caso omiso de las declaraciones del hombre más viejo de que no era necesario que lo hiciera. Después de lavar y enjuagar los platos los puso en el escurridor para secar platos, mientras recogía bolsas de basura y colocaba la basura en y alrededor de la mesa en su interior. Pronto, la cocina estaba tan impecable como la primera vez que entraron y había una olla de agua en un primer plano en la estufa.

Rini sonrió con satisfacción hacia su trabajo. "Podemos salir. El agua debería estar lista en breve." 

El Hombre Sabio solo podía mirar a la niña con asombro. Por primera vez en su extremadamente larga vida, estaba sin habla. Esta niña, esta malcriada princesa conejo, por su propia voluntad, limpió la cocina. "Bueno, gracias conejito, pero en realidad no tenías que hacerlo."

"Bueno, no podía salir del lío. Erik no está aquí para ayudarle, y usted no puede hacerlo todo por sí mismo. Quería ayudar".

"¿Pero por qué?", preguntó, "¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de ayudarme? ¿Por qué quieres venir hasta aquí sólo para verme?"

Rini lo miró con cuidado, una parte de ella se daba cuenta de lo solo que estaba y sentía lástima por él. Él era tan solitario como su querida amiga Puu. "Porque me gustas y quiero ser tu amigo." Se subió a su regazo y le dio un suave abrazo.

El Hombre Sabio no sabía qué hacer. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para tomarla, y hacerse con ella, pero no pudo hacerlo. Este pequeño conejo quería ser su amigo. No podía recordar si había tenido alguna vez un amigo antes, un amigo de verdad. Era un poco aterrador.

- -

"¿Cómo sabes que la quieres?" una mujer de pelo rojo cantó con claridad en el medio de Central Park. Cientos de personas bailaron a su alrededor.

Serena y Erik se sentaron en la parte de atrás del teatro abarrotado de gente. Serena estaba mirando fijamente, riéndose suavemente cada vez que sentía los dedos de Erik en el pelo.

En el otro lado del teatro, Jadeite y Nephrite pretendían ver la película. Sin embargo, sus miras estaban en Serena y Erik. Malachite les había informado del intento fallido de Darién para llegar de nuevo a Serena. Su trabajo era todavía separar Serena y Erik, mientras que Malachite y Zoicite tenía la difícil tarea de enseñar a Darién a cómo cortejar a una dama correctamente.

- -

"Tía Elena dijo que esta era una buena película", anunció Rini mientras le mostraba el video que su tía le había dado para traer. "Ella dijo que te gustaría verlo conmigo."

El Hombre Sabio tomó el video. "Bambi. Recuerdo haber leído este libro, por Felix Salten. Sí, podríamos verlo juntos." Él quería una oportunidad para explorar y averiguar qué era lo que estaba empezando a sentir, a pesar de tener miedo por ello. Con un movimiento imperceptible de su dedo establecio su salón, con un reproductor video y un televisor, rápidamente lo puso en orden para que ella no quisiera limpiarlo tambien.

"Yo nunca la he visto, así que no sé de qué se trata," miró en la caja, "Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que trata de un venado", burbujeaba su risa.

El Hombre Sabio se echó a reír en su broma. Como un niño inocente. No tenía idea de lo que iba a ver. Si se acordaba de la historia correctamente. Echó un vistazo al productor _(N/T: no creo que se traduzca así, pero me parece que es el puesto más correcto…)._ Por supuesto era una película de Disney, quién sabe cómo fue idealizado.

"El amor es una canción que nunca termina", los créditos de apertura empezaron y el viejo y la niña se dispusieron a mirar.

Poco tiempo después, el Sabio decidió que esta película tenía muy poco en común con el libro original. Él prefería el original.

"¡Bambi, rápido a la espesura!"

Rini se asustó claramente en cuanto los dos personajes comenzaron a correr por el prado a la seguridad de la selva. Ella se refugiaba en el anciano.

"Más rápido, más rápido Bambi, no mires hacia atrás." la cierva madre gritó a su hijo. Segundos después, un disparo sonó fuerte y todo estaba tranquilo.

"¿Qué pasó con ella?" le preguntó Rini. "¿Por qué no está más ahí?"

El Hombre Sabio sabía que esta niña no tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia con el ciclo de la vida. Los líderes del siglo 30 habían destruido la forma natural, dando a todos la juventud eterna y la vida. Esta inocente no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido en esta película.

"Ella fue asesinada, hija", dijo sin rodeos. "Ella está muerta."

"Muerta", preguntó Rini: "¿No entiendo?"

"Querida niña, toda vida debe morir un día. Esa es la forma de las cosas. Con la vida debe venir la muerte." Explico el Hombre Sabio. "Todo lo demás es una abominación. A los seres humanos tontos, nos gusta decir que queremos la inmortalidad, vivir para siempre o ser siempre joven. Sin embargo, los seres humanos rara vez quieren lo que es realmente mejor para ellos. La muerte y la destrucción, el dolor y el sufrimiento, son necesarios para mantenernos agradecidos por lo que tenemos, impidiendonos volvernos orgullosos y vanidosos. Nos permiten mantenernos a salvo, por supuesto. ¿Entiendes ahora? "

Rini no respondió. Ella sólo miró hacia atrás a la película. "Creo que no me gusta esta película..." sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se puso a llorar.

- -

En el futuro, Endymion esperaba en su palacio. Pasaba cada minuto mirando con nostalgia hacia el Palacio de Cristal. Sus hombres habían estado en el pasado por más de un día por ahora. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era conseguir que dos personas estuvieran de nuevo juntos, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Sabía que su yo del pasado aún amaba al pasado de Serenity. Sabía que Serenity todavía lo amaba. Tenía que hacerlo. Ninguna otra cosa le parecía bien.

"Tengo que llegar a la Pequeña Dama", susurró, "La Pequeña Dama será de ayuda. Ella no ha vuelto del pasado, sin embargo, por lo que seguramente me va a recordar y denunciara al otro hombre, uno que dice ser su padre, un falso rey".

Endymion se sentó en su trono, respirando profundamente, hasta que pareció que estaba profundamente dormido.

- -

El Hombre Sabio estaba perdido. Esta era una experiencia nueva para él. Él nunca había tenido un hijo antes, y sin embargo allí estaba, cuidando de este pequeño conejo. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida y no se atrevía a soltarla, sin embargo. 

- -

En sus sueños, Rini paseaba por el Palacio de Cristal. "Mamá", gritó. "Mamá, estoy en casa. ¿Dónde estás?"

"Pequeña Dama", dijo una voz vagamente familiar a ella. Una voz que le daba miedo.

Rini se escondió detrás de una columna. "¿Quién anda ahí?"

Un hombre apareció en una capa lavanda. Él levantó los brazos hacia ella. "Solo soy yo, Pequeña Dama, tu papá."

Rini negó con la cabeza. "Tú no eres mi papá", dijo, la confusión llenaba su corazón.

"Por supuesto que lo soy querida. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?" le preguntó Endymion, avanzando.

"¡No!" gritó, "¡Tú no eres mi papá!" Se dio la vuelta para huir, pero se encontró su muñeca siendo agarrada por una mano.

"Tonta. ¿Quién te dijo eso?" Endymion trató de tirar de ella hacia él. Él tenía su hija. Ella simplemente había estado en el pasado demasiado tiempo. Ella lo reconocería en un momento.

Rini se le resistía, tratando de sacar su mano sin éxito. "¡Suéltame! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡Déjame ir!"

Los ojos de Endymion se llenaron de entendimiento. "Ahora lo entiendo, también te han lavado el cerebro en contra mía. Lo siento Pequeña Dama, mi querida Pequeña Dama. No puedo soltarte hasta que pueda liberar tu corazón de estas mentiras".

- -

"Déjame ir…" murmuró Rini en su sueño. "Déjame ir... no eres mi padre..."

El Hombre Sabio la miró. Su cara estaba contraída por el miedo y el dolor. Una pesadilla. Puso una mano en la frente y se concentró en su subconsciente.

- -

La mano de Endymion aun sostenia la de Rini. "Tú eres mi hija, Pequeña Dama. Tienes que creerme. Tu madre está en peligro ¿recuerdas?" Endymion la instó. "Volviste al pasado para obtener el Cristal de Plata y a Sailor Moon, para que pudiera ayudarla. Por favor, no lo olvides, querida. Mi querida niña, recuerda."

"¡NO!" gritó Rini dando un todo-poderoso tirón y cayendo hacia atrás de culo. El hombre avanzó sobre ella. "¡Aléjate de mí!" Se puso de pie y se volvió para huir. Pero él ya estaba bloqueando su camino. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Endymion se agacho a su altura, su expresión amable pero sus ojos se llenaron de oscuridad. Rini sabía que debía reconocerlo, pero no lo hizo. Él decía ser su padre, pero él no lo era. Él no era el padre que ella recordaba. Ella no recordaba nada de la búsqueda para el Cristal de Plata y a su madre estando en peligro.

"Dulce niña, dulce Pequeña Dama, todo lo que quiero es ayudar," Endymion se puso sobre ella, "Yo soy tu padre y Te quiero. Quiero salvarte de la maldad os ha alejado a tu madre y a ti de mi "

Rini respondió, "Mamá está bien. Ella está en casa con papá. Sólo me envió de vuelta al pasado para que yo pudiera tener una infancia normal. ¡Y usted no es papá! ¡Fuera!"

Endymion se estaba enojando. Habían estado llenando la cabeza de su hija de mentiras. "Pequeña Dama…" Dio un paso adelante, pero fue detenido por otra figura. Una figura encapuchada que puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rini confortablemente. "¿Quién eres tú? ¡Aléjate de ella!"

"Está bien, ahora hija. He llegado a alejarte de este triste hombre loco ". Los ojos del Sabio se encendieron y Endymion se encontró bajo la presión de un viento huracanado. Incapaz de soportar los vientos, se vio obligado a huir.

Rini miró al hombre que la había salvado. "Oh, abuelo, ¡me salvaste!" Se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

El Hombre Sabio no cuestionó el "abuelo". Después de todo, se trataba simplemente de su sueño. Su subconsciente debía haber decidido que él era "el abuelo" para ella. Los sueños eran casi realidad. "Eso es, hija. Ahora vamos a volver ahora. Vas a estar bien ahora."

Sin embargo, su sueño lo dejó con mucho que pensar. Ella ni siquiera mencionó a la Familia de la Luna Negra o a las Hermanas Ayakashi. Ella había negado a Endimión como su padre, pero el sabia lo que había pasado, él era su padre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Habría que hacer un poco de investigación antes de que pudieran seguir adelante.

- -

Erik escoltó a Serena fuera de la sala oscura, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor que debida a la luz del sol. "Ahora, esa fue una película muy interesante."

"Sí, y muy romántico y emocionante", giró en torno a él Serena recordando sus escenas favoritas. "He estado soñando con un beso de amor verdadero y un príncipe. Espero que venga con este." Se dio la vuelta hasta que accidentalmente le golpeó el pecho. Ella lo miró a los ojos, brillando hacia ella con nada más que amor puro.

Se inclinó y la besó tiernamente. Ella volvió con timidez. Al diablo con lo que otros dijeran. Nunca había sido una persona que se sintiera ofendida por las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Si a alguien realmente le preocupara a quien estaba besando y donde, tenían sus propios problemas que enfrentar.


	13. C12: Jadeíte

FANFICTION: Bye, Bye, Love. Adiós, Amor

Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi

Este fic fue escrito por Ceara Ivory

La traducción es de Minako Uzumaki

_N/A: Bien, cambio de planes. He decidido que las parejas serán Senshi/Shitennou EXCEPTO Nefrite/Molly._

_N/T: tres capítulo subidos hoy (10, 11 y 12), ya estamos a mitad de la historia, quedan otros 13 capítulos._

**Capítulo 12: Jadeite**

A pesar de los recelos de la noche anterior, Serena todavía quería llevar a Erik al Arcade y a la cafetería. Especialmente después de que él le dijera que nunca había jugado a videojuegos antes.

"¿Qué? Nunca has jugado con videojuegos", exclamó, horrorizada

Él negó con la cabeza: "No. Nunca estuve realmente interesado".

Serena empujó adelante. "Bueno, eso se resuelve. Vas a venir al Arcade conmigo y jugaremos a algunos videojuegos. Y no me importa lo que diga Andrew. Ahora vamos," prácticamente lo empujó al Crown.

Andrew estaba prácticamente esperando por ellos. "Serena, me alegra que hayas venido hoy. Quiero pedir disculpas a usted y su nuevo novio. Estaba siendo crítico y estaba equivocado. No fue mi intención hacer que los dos no se sientan bienvenidos aquí."

El alivio de Serena se mostró en su rostro. Estaba claro que no había hablado realmente en serio cuando dijo que no le importaba lo que tenía que decir al respecto. "Andrew, está bien. Sé que tú y Darien son amigos cercanos. No podía esperar otra cosa."

"Todavía esta mal por mi parte. Eres libre de elegir con quien salir. Darien me dijo que fue él quien puso fin a su relación. Desde luego, no es de extrañar entonces, si vienes con otro." Andrew la abrazó de una manera fraternal. "Para compensarte por mi comportamiento de anoche, te tengo y algunas fichas de juego gratis", le entregó un monedero lleno de fichas.

"Oh, Andrew, es muy amable de tu parte, gracias."

"¡Serena!" una voz excitada la llamó. Miró a su alrededor para ver a Molly a punto de abrazarla. Ella aceptó el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

"¡Molly! Me alegro de que estés aquí, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte", señaló a Erik, respetuosamente situado de pie, fuera del camino de las dos amigas. "Tengo un nuevo novio. Erik, esta es mi mejor amiga Molly. Hemos estado juntas desde el jardín de infancia."

Erik tomó la mano de Molly y depositó el beso de un caballero en la parte superior de la misma. "Es un placer conocerla Lady Molly. Cualquier amigo de Lady Serena, es amigo mío."

Molly se rio sin poder hacer nada. "Oh, me gustas. Serena, ¡ya tienen el nuevo juego de Sailor V!"

Serena se sorprendió, "¡De ninguna manera! Erik, vamos, tienes que probar esto conmigo". Erik se dejó juguetonamente arrastrar a las consolas de videojuegos. Molly estaba a punto de seguirles, pero se detuvo, luciendo muy confundida.

Jadeíte y Nefrite se colocaron en un conjunto de consolas, fingiendo jugar, realmente estaban absortos en su trabajo.

"Esto no va bien", le susurró Nefrite a Jadeite.

Jadeíta rodó ojos. "Estaría bien si supiéramos exactamente qué hacer al respecto. Quiero decir, no es fácil hacer romper a dos personas, cuando no hay nada con lo que trabajar".

"Jadeíte, tengo otra misión para ti", sonó la voz de Malachite en su cabeza.

"¿Qué? Estoy ocupado espiando".

"El Maestro solicita un informe sobre nuestros progresos. Usted es el único que puedo permitirme el lujo de enviar en este momento. Ve".

Jadeíte se puso de pie. "Estaré de vuelta Nefrite, ah y alguien va pasarse por aquí. Ella es muy linda también." Jadeíte fue al baño, el lugar más seguro para teletransportarse.

Nefrite se dio la vuelta para verla. No la había visto desde hacía tanto que ni siquiera podía recordarlo. Su boca se secó. Ella se dirigía directa hacia él. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si lo había reconoció? ¿Qué si no lo hizo? ¿Y si ella ni siquiera estaba dirigiéndose hacia él? ¿Debería hablar con ella de todos modos?

La chica pelirroja se detuvo justo en frente suya, lo que tanto temía y deseaba. Sus ojos tenían una mezcla de incredulidad, esperanza y tristeza a la vez. "N... Nefrite", su susurro fue apenas audible.

En el baño de hombres, Jadeite levantó la llave que el Maestro le había dado. Era una llave especial que se ha adaptado específicamente al futuro Palacio Elíseo. Incluso podría pasar por alto la visita a Plutón. Aunque, ¿por qué querría Endimión evitar a Plutón? no podía entenderlo.

"Hogar", dijo la contraseña para activar la llave.

Jadeite apareció en la sala del trono del palacio. Se inclinó sobre una rodilla ante su rey. "Maestro".

Endimión lo miró, su rostro sombrío. "Jadeíte, dime vuestros progresos."

"Lamento informarles que no se va tan fácilmente como lo esperábamos. Parece que la forma pasada de la Neo-Reina Sereniy está enamorada de este Erik." se puso de pie. "Y lamento tener que informarle también que su yo del pasado es un idiota de proporciones épicas", dijo Jadeite le dijo a Endimión exactamente lo que Darién les había dicho. Él estaba tratando de controlar su risa al final. "Quiero decir, honestamente, tengo entendido que era el enemigo quien nos advirtió, pero asumiría que sería más inteligente que eso."

Endimión no sonreía. "¿Estamos perdiendo entonces? Mi hija no me reconoció, traté de hablar con ella a través de sus sueños. Pronto será demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas de nuevo."

"Maestro, si me perdona, las cosas parecen estar bien como están. La Tierra es segura y su gente están contenta y bien cuidada", razonó Jadeite, "Sí, pierde la mitad de la Tierra, pero ¿no es eso mejor? "

"¡No!" Endimión gritó: "No es mejor. Si se nos niega a la Neo-Reina Serenity y a mí el destino que nos corresponde, el destino que trabajamos tan duro para conseguir, esta paz no va a durar mucho. Con las cosas como deben ser, la gente se nunca envejecerá y no morirá jamás. No habrá guerras ni tristeza ni dolor. "

"He oído que la inmortalidad no es tan buena como parece, Maestro."

"Jadeíta, estoy detectando un atisbo de rebelión dentro de ti?" preguntó Endimión. "Tal vez debería quitarte de esta misión."

Jadeíta inclinó la cabeza otra vez, "Perdóneme Señor. No quería sonar rebelde. Sólo estaba pensando en usted y en lo que es mejor para nuestro pueblo. Si desea que las cosas se vuelvan a la forma en que deben ser, entonces deberá hacerse". Jadeíta no dio a Endimión la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo y utilizó la llave para teletransportarse de vuelta al siglo 20.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, vio a Nefrite en una de las mesas de café con la joven pelirroja. Serena estaba todavía con Erik, recogiendo unas fotografías tomadas en una de esas cabinas. Se veía feliz. La acusación de Endimión había hecho sentir a Jadeíte rebelde. Decidió dejarlos solo y pasear por la ciudad. Los espiaría más tarde. No era como si realmente pudiera hacer nada al respecto, no sin un plan real.

La ciudad de Tokio era tal como la recordaba de sus días en el Reino de las Tinieblas. Cómo se arrepentía de servir Metallia y Beryl. No podía recordar exactamente por qué lo había hecho. Él no había recibido alegría de ella. La única alegría que había recibido en su vida fue cuando estaba sirviendo en el Reino de Oro de Elisión, como uno de los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, un grupo de hombres que habían comprometido su lealtad al Príncipe de la Tierra, Endimión.

En aquel entonces Endimión había sido una clase de hombre muy diferente. Con los ojos abiertos y aventurero, él había deseado unir la Tierra con la Alianza de Plata, y más concretamente con el de Reino Luna mismo. Fue a través de estos esfuerzos que había se había encontrado con la ingenua pero hermosa Princesa Serenity, hija de la Reina Serenity.

Jadeíte recordó cuando Endimión había insistido en ir a la Luna, a pesar de las leyes en contra de ello, para tratar de reunirse con la Reina Serenity y negociar una alianza. Cuando se habían encontrado con la princesa de la Luna y su corte, Endimión se había olvidado por completo de su razón original por su visita. Sus ojos se habían llenado de niebla y se destinaron a pasar toda la visita en llegar a conocerlas.

Zoicite se había enamorado de la inteligente princesa de Mercurio. Malaquite había caído ante la deslumbrante belleza de la princesa de Venus. Y él también se enamoró. Ese fuego había sido suyo y había disfrutado volverla loca sólo para poder verlo una y otra vez. Cuando la conoció de nuevo y descubrió que era la sacerdotisa en el templo, se había llenado de alegría y dolor al mismo tiempo. Alegría de verla de nuevo, deseo de correr hacia ella y darle un beso sólo para poder recibir una bofetada y poder tener su fuego de nuevo. Y dolor de saber que nunca volvería a ser. Ella era el enemigo. Beryl lo mataría si presentaba una inclinación tal a la traición de la patria.

"¡HEY!" una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sintió que su corazón anudarse en la garganta. Allí estaba ella, como si el tenerla en sus pensamientos la hubiera llevado hasta él. Luego miró a su alrededor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado soñando despierto?

"Ahhh, si no es la hermosa sacerdotisa." Jadeíte saludó con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

Raye se colocó en una posición de combate, lista para atacar ya sea por su pergaminos ofuda o su pluma Marte. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te había destruido"

Jadeíta negó con la cabeza, "No del todo. Desde que las Sailors derrotasteis de Beryl y Metallia, mis hermanos y yo hemos sido liberados. Y desde que estaba en la zona, quise venir a verte. Tal vez a tratar de compensarte por mi estupidez. "Hizo un gesto en el aire y de repente un ramo de lirios Casablanca apareció en su mano. "Para usted, como ofrenda de paz. Si mal no recuerdo, son tus favoritas."

Ella aceptó los lirios en silencio. Tenía la nariz enterrada en el ramo y entrecerró los ojos . Jadeíte había visto esos ojos resplandecientes de color púrpura muy de cerca. Podía ver la tempestad de emociones inundándolos. Había miedo, ira y tristeza... pero ahora también había una neblina suave (N/T: dicen mistiness o algo así, pero no se traducir eso, ya me ha pasado lo mismo arriba). Tenía ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir...

De repente, el fuego desapareció de sus ojos y alejó los lirios de su nariz. "Agradezco el gesto", se burló ella, "pero eso no basta por todo el daño."

Él se inclinó servicial. A la princesa de Marte le encantó. El cabecilla se convirtió en su esclavo fue hasta su pasión se había encendido (n/t: más frases raras). Podía sentir el calor de su afán de amor sobre él de nuevo. Al sentir de nuevo esas sensaciones, simplemente preguntó: "Entonces, ¿cómo puedo servirla?"

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para poder agarrar una escoba que se dirigía hacia él. Afortunadamente, sus reflejos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para agarrar la escoba en lugar de ser golpeado por ella.

"Puedes empezar limpiando por aquí." La chica giró sobre sus talones, su pelo oscuro moviéndose tras ella. Añadió sobre su hombro, de forma apenas audible, "después de eso... ya veremos."

Jadeíta barrió el suelo con fervor. Tal vez sólo tal vez aún había una oportunidad.

_N/T: siempre he pensado que esta relación tiene un aire enfermizo dominatriz-dominado ^^U_


End file.
